What They Never Said
by bobthetree123
Summary: Booth and Brennan are held hostage, and Booth is shot. But will the shooting tear them apart, or bring them closer then ever before, even to the point of 'friend with benefits? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Look Behind You

Hey guys.

So here it is, another Bones fanfic. I hope this ones good.

So this isnt the actual storyline, people. This is just an intro into what happens that night. You'll see what I mean.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatley I do not own bones.

* * *

Working late at night,they sat at Brennan's desk, discussing the case. Everyone else had left the Jeffersonian, leaving only them behind, and one other security guard. All was quiet; the only sounds their voices filling the room.

They never suspected that in a few hours, they would be locked away, separated from the world, and no one would know where they were.

It was well after midnight when Brennan and Booth finally ended up leaving the Jeffersonian. Booth helped Brennan into her coat, then put his hand into the small of her back, leading her out the door.

He nodded to the security guard on the way out, who in return touched the brim of his hat, then walked to turn off all the lights and lock the Jeffersonian. Brennan and Booth walked past him, and out the door.

There was a cool breeze. Brennan felt it slap onto her face, chilly but soothing from the warmth inside the Jeffersonian. Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan, thinking she was cold.

Though she wasn't, she didn't object.

They walked to Booth's car. Brennan climbed in, then realised just _how _cold it was outside. Booth also climbed into the car, then cranked up the air con. The car warmed in minutes.

On the way back to Brennan's apartment, they rediscussed the case, running over everything to try and fit a hypothesis with evidence. They couldn't think of anything, and so soon the car turned silent, except for the hum of the air con.

At Brennan's apartment, Booth parked then walked up with her. Though he was pretty sure she could walk up the stairs by herself, he wanted to be near her, just in case.

They reached the top of the stairs, and then Brennan pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. They stepped into her apartment, Booth flopping down onto the lounge, and Brennan checked her phone messages.

4.

One from her publisher.

One from a telemarketer.

One from Angela.

And another, in an undistinguishable voiceover.

_Look behind you_, it said.

Brennan turned. Too late she saw Booth lying on the ground, his head emitting a lot of blood from a wound on his head.

And then she saw a crow bar, slicing through thin air, then landing hard on her head.

She never saw her attacker.

She crumpled to the ground.

* * *

So, as i said, that was not the main storyline. Thats why its really short. That will come next chapter. Please review the story and tell me what you think - and i dont care if it's bad! I mean, you've already come this far reading it, so its not that hard to click one more button!

Thankyou for reading.


	2. One Last Thing

Sorry for the late update. Ive been in the school musical the past week from 5 - 11 every night so i havent really had time to update.

Ok, so i said the main part would start this chapter, and it sort-of does. I didnt expect this chapter to be what it was, it just sort of came. SO please forgive me.

Please read and enjoy.

And thankyou for all those who reviewed last chapter. You're awesome.

**Disclaimer **though i love bones, i do not own it

* * *

Booth woke up first. Looking around, he could see that he was in a large, dark room of some kind. A few meters away, he could see Brennan, her head covered in blood.

Booth felt a pain strain his forearm and glanced down his body. He saw his wrists tied in front of his stomach, but could see no further. But judging from the pain in his ankles, he was pretty sure they were tied too. Looking over, he saw Brennan was in the same position.

He squirmed, trying to break the bonds.

He felt silver touch his head.

'Don't. Move.' A deep voice snarled.

His attacker was crouched behind him, just out of Booth's eye-line.

And he was holding a gun to his head.

Despite the warning, Booth tried to sit up.

He heard the gun click.

'If you move one more time, I will shoot you in the head. If you try to attack me, I'll shoot your girlfriend in the head. Do you understand?'

Booth didn't reply.

His attacker punched him in the jaw. He felt his mouth start to bleed. The man moved over to a stool over behind a desk a few meters away and sat down, watching the two of them, but kept his gun aimed on Booth.

Booth had been in these types of situations many times before. Most of those times he had been saved by Brennan and her squints. He knew that this was unlikely now.

No one would know they were here. And by the time they found out something was wrong, it would be too late.

From where he lay, Booth tried to assess a way out. Nothing came to him.

_Think like Bones. Think like Bones. Think like Bones._

Looking over at said person again, he saw her lying perfectly still. He was getting worried. She should be awake by now, and there was a lot of blood on her head.

Had their attacker hit her too hard?

Booth shook out the thought. He had to stay positive. He looked down at his bonds. They were made of thin rope, though lots of it, wound multiple times around his wrists and ankles. They were tied with complicated knots.

How could he get out of them?

For he knew now that the only way to escape out of here alive would be to kill their attacker.

But he had no idea how.

Especially in his current situation.

Booth heard something. A groan.

He moved his head. Brennan was moving! Booth tried wriggling over to her, then heard the gun click again and stayed put. Brennan rolled her head over to him.

'Booth?' she whispered. 'Where are we? What happened?'

Booth motioned with his mouth for her to be quiet, and then nodded in the direction of the attacker. Brennan followed his gaze and saw the gun. She brought her head back to Booth and mouthed '_Oh._'

Booth tried to communicate with her. '_Any ideas?_'

Brennan shook her head. '_You?'_

Booth replied with the same gesture. He felt his leg start to cramp, and moved it slowly. He felt something poke into his pocket.

His expression changed.

He had an idea. He remembered the Swiss-army knife in his pocket, a gift from Parker for his birthday a few weeks ago, and now kept it on his keys. It was in his pocket, and within easy reach.

Brennan saw the expression change and tried to mouth to him to see the problem. Booth ignored her.

Moving ever so slowly, Booth moved his hands to the side of his pants. They were a few centimeters too far. Stretching, Booth ignored the pain thrashing through his forearms and focused on pushing his arms down enough to slip his hands into his pockets.

It didn't take very long. Booth found the handle to the knife and drew it slowly out. Their attacker sat t the desk, reading something, and so Booth was able to pull the knife up. But he couldn't do anything else with it. His arms were bound in their position so he couldn't move.

Unless…..

Booth tried twisting his wrist upside down so the knife was facing the rope. He could now cut through the rope.

He heard Brennan gasp as she realized his plan. He ignored her, starting to cut the rope. It was thin, and so took hardly 2 minutes to cut through. But he didn't want to move just yet. He still had to think of how to save Brennan, and making rash decisions could endanger her life.

An idea came, but it was very risky.

Looking over to Brennan, Booth again saw the blood on her head. She needed help, and fast. Half the blood was dried, but the wound could easily open again.

Booth made a desperate decision.

Holding his Swiss-army knife, he sat up and hastily cut through the rope that bound his ankles. He jumped up, too late for their attacker to realize. He started to run over to Brennan, but the sound of a bullet made him stop short.

The pain came seconds later.

Booth looked down, and saw a dark circle of blood blooming onto his chest. The pain was unbearable, like fire spreading through him. He dropped to the ground, the fall onto his back adding to the pain, though he could hardly feel it now. The world started to spin. All his strength was draining out of him.

But he had to do one last thing.

He was still holding the knife. He drew it up to eye level. He saw his attacker, blurry now, watching him, seeing him suffer.

But he had to do it. It was her only hope.

With his last effort, Booth slid the knife across the floor. It spun over to Brennan, who rolled and caught it under her body.

He couldn't see the expression on her face, though he imagined it.

Horror.

He felt his body give up. His muscles relaxed. He knew that he was about to die.

He drew in his breath. The blackness was enclosing him. He tried to fight it, but he knew the battle would soon be over.

But he wouldn't go without saying one last thing.

* * *

Please review, give me ideas, criticism, anything that you think of this story, eithr good OR bad. I mean, come on, you came this far just by reading it!

Thanks everyone!


	3. The Pain Of Viewing

Ok, guys, sorry it took so long to update - stuff at school, school musical, other stories, you know

Now, I havent been getting too many reviews which disappoints me coz i love them, even if they're bad comments. I just love getting emails saying "review alert" coz im always really excited. So please, guys, review.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Brennan woke up from the throbbing pain in her head. She opened her eyes to a large, flat, grey roof, though she couldn't se much more of her surroundings. Where was she?

Brennan tried to reach up, but her hands were tied in front of her, so she couldn't stop the blood flow. She groaned – her arms were cramping and the pain was excruciating. She turned her head – the only thing she _could _do. She could see Booth lying a few meters away, looking at her half with concern, half with relief. He was lying on his back, his head turned towards her, and could see he was in the same position as she assumed she was – wrists tied in front of the stomach, ankles tied as well. Flexing her leg, Brennan knew she too was tied like Booth.

Brennan saw move, and assumed he was trying to untie the knots in the rope by movement.

Then she heard a _click_.

She gasped, thinking someone had just pulled a trigger on her. But rolling her head, she could see a man, dressed in black, had a gun pointed on Booth. She hadn't noticed him before, but now she knew that this was their attacker.

And she knew he was dangerous.

Brennan moved her head over to Booth again. 'Booth?' she whispered. 'Where are we? What happened?'

She was surprised at her voice. It was groggy, as though she had just woken up from a large hangover. She felt like it too.

Booth moved his lips to hush her. He nodded his head to the right. Brennan squinted at him. Was there something on his head? His right ear? Booth rolled his eyes then lifted his head and moved it to the direction of the desk.

Brennan followed his gaze. The attacker. "_I know_" she mouthed.

Brennan saw Booth try and tell her something. It was rushed and she couldn't understand it. Booth tried again, slower. This time, she caught it.

"_Any ideas?"_

Brennan thought. All involved already being _untied. _She shook her head.

"_No. You?"_

Booth immediately nodded his head. So he must have been thinking before, she concluded. And he had nothing.

This was not looking good.

For either of them.

Brennan saw Booth's expression turn from annoyance to pain as he tried to move his leg. She badly wanted to go over and hold it still for him.

But then she saw his expression turn from pain to amusement.

He had an idea. She could see it in his face.

Brennan tried to mouth to him. "_What is it? Have you got an idea?"_

Booth turned to her and tried to tell her to wait. It wasn't easy. She was edgy, and wanted to get out of the bonds. Her muscles were cramping again, and the pain was agonizing. How could she be patient?!

Brennan saw Booth move his hands to his pockets. He had to try a few times, and Brennan could see the pain spread through his face.

But he finally reached his pocket, and slipped his hand into it. The skin disappeared, then came out holding a small knife.

Brennan was confused. What was he doing with a knife. In the first place, why did he even have it? She saw Booth try to twist his wrist, and saw he was trying to ignore the pain it caused. By the amount of pressure on his face, he could have fracture his distal radius. Brennan tried to see the wrist, then decided it didn't matter. She couldn't do anything about it anyway. But Booth was tough, and Brennan knew he wouldn't want to show weakness.

With his wrist turned, she saw his move his hand up and down, into the rope, in a-

'Cutting motion!' she whispered to herself. Of course. He could cut through the rope with the knife! Her brain was not working – well of course it was, your brain could never stop working, it was impo-

She seriously had to stop doing that.

Brennan watched as Booth cut through the rope. It only took a couple of minutes. She saw him hesitate. She wanted to yell at him, to see why he was waiting. But she knew. If he moved too quickly he was dead, they both would be.

A few minutes later, he still hadn't moved. What was taking so long? He was an FBI agent, he should be used to these situations.

But then, so should she, plus she had a higher IQ. _She _should be thinking of something.

But she couldn't.

Brennan waited, watching Booth.

Suddenly he sat up. She nearly gasped in shock. She watched, terrified, as he cut through the rope on his ankles. It didn't take long, and soon he had jumped up and was running over to her.

She smiled, completely forgetting their attacker.

She remembered at the sound.

She would never forget it.

The bullet.

Once again, he would get hurt because of her.

Once again he had risked his life for her.

Once again, he was shot.

Brennan silenced her scream as she watched him drop to the ground. He was still breathing, but she knew he must be in terrible pain. She sat up, forgetting all about the danger, and watched Booth. A dark circle of blood was blossoming on his chest. His face was contorted in pain. His eyes were wide, staring.

Brennan knew all about blood loss. And with this amount, he would be dead within 10 minutes if he didn't get help.

But she knew she would be dead too if she moved.

Brennan watched her partner. He was twitching. But then she saw his arm move slowly up, and brought the knife in front of him.

Oh god. He's going to throw it! She thought.

How wrong she was.

Booth had lowered the knife again to the floor, and was using all his effort to slide it across the floor to her. She rolled and caught it under her.

But as soon as it was hid, she looked to him again. She knew it was sick to watch someone die, especially a partner, but she just couldn't look away.

Brennan saw Booth look to her, and his face turned into sorrow. She wondered what for.

For not saving her?

For dying?

Why was it always sorrow for her, not himself?

Oh there were so many things she had waned to say to him, and now, she couldn't.

Since the moment she had met him, and the years after that, she had always wanted to tell him how she truly felt. Now she never could.

_Oh Booth, _she thought, _there were so many things._

_I never told you how much…….._

* * *

Alright so i know it was a repeat of last chapter but i just wanted to write about brennan seeing booth die. Its so sad.

and, Ok, people, this is not the end of the story. the next bits the best. How bout this. At least 5 reviews, and i'll update. That shouldnt be too hard guys. If you love it or hate it tell me and it counts.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. No Goodbye

once again, thanx to all those who reviewed or added this story to their favourites. As promised, i got over 5 so i updated. Now, some people may like this chapter, some may not. Its...different, and kinda sad, but i wont spoil it for you.

Please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones - only the attacker

* * *

Brennan couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. Her breath was caught in her chest, as she watched Booth's eyes slide out of focus, as he struggled to stay alive. Brennan knew he was tough and would try to hold on, but was he tough enough?

More then 5 minutes had past. Their attacker was back behind the desk, smirking as he saw the pain on Brennan's face at watching her partner die. She loathed him, no more then that, she wanted to kill him.

Brennan had never been one for hatred. Sure, she'd been pissed at people many times before, but she had never wanted to kill someone as much as she did this man. This man that had caused her so much pain.

She could hear Booth's breathing – heavy, and starting to falter. If he didn't get help in the next few minutes, he would die. But what could she do? If she moved, she too would be shot.

She only had one chance.

Rolling over _away_ from Booth, she caught up the knife in her hands. She hated to move away from him, but her attacker might think she would be trying to save him if she moved near him. With the knife in her hand, she copied Booth's earlier movements, and twisted her wrist around so her hand was facing the rope. Quickly she cut. The bonds soon split, and her hands were free.

She sat up, and quickly cut the cords around her ankles. Her attacker stood up, aware that she was doing the similar thing that Booth had done. Well, she would die too.

Now free, Brennan scrambled to her feet. But instead of rushing over to Booth, she moved towards her attacker, who, startled, brought his gun up to face height. Brennan stopped short.

He attacker laughed, and took a step forward. They were now only inches apart. "You think you can beat me? Try to steal my gun and shoot me, then save your boyfriend? Well, sweetheart, it's not going to work that way. I'll shoot you now, and then you can go to hell, along with your boyfriend."

Brennan didn't move. She had been listening to him. But he was wrong. She wasn't going to try and steal the gun. She had another idea.

She took a step forward.

She then ducked, as the bullet whipped above her head. Now crouched, she could easily lash out. She did, and kicked her attacker right where it hurt most. He crumpled, though brought his head up and tried to shoot her again. She stepped to the side. She felt the bullet graze her shoulder, then felt the stickiness that was blood cascade down her arm. Ignoring the pain, she punched the man in the jaw, and then gave him a side-kick to the head. The attacker stumbled, but kept moving. Brennan knew she would soon be tired, but she would not lose this fight. She continued to hit, kick, and punch everywhere she could reach. Her attacker finally fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Brennan turned, and saw a vase sitting on the desk. Grabbing it, she brought it smashing down on his head.

He lay still.

Brennan wondered whether to pick up his gun and shoot him, but she didn't want to be put up for murder. She wondered what to do with him.

Then she remembered Booth.

She swivelled around, and then ran over to him. He was barely breathing. She placed her hand over the wound, trying to stop as much blood as possible. With the other hand she searched his pockets, looking for a phone. They were empty – they had both been searched and had their pockets emptied when caught. Brennan didn't want to leave Booth, but she thought that she had seen a phone on the desk. Glancing at him one more time, she ran over to it.

She was right. It was a cordless, which was a relief. She picked it up, and then dialled 911, while running back to Booth and placing her hand on his chest again.

The wound was dangerously close to the heart.

A receptionist answered, and then asked for name, address, and injury. Brennan told them her name and injury but had no idea where she was. She had to run outside to check. She found she had been inside a large warehouse, and a number on it read 72. From the surrounding buildings, she had a rough idea where they were. Hopefully she was right.

She ran back inside, once again to help Booth. "Stay with me Booth. Please. You've managed this long. An ambulance is on its way. You'll be fine. Please, Booth, stay with me! Booth!" Her response was a very slight opening of his eyes. At least that was a sign. She leaned over him.

He looked at her. "What happened?" he asked, in a struggled voice. He was only just conscious.

"You were shot. The attacker's unconscious. I've called the ambulance. But you have to stay with me, Booth. You've lost a lot of blood. But usually people would be dead by now. You've managed to stay alive this long. Just keep it up. Please Booth. Please!"

He gave a very slight nod. "Bones?"

She nearly cried from the pain in his voice. "Yes?"

He struggled to get out the last words. His eyes were beginning to close. "I love you."

Then he closed his eyes, and his chest stopped moving.

Brennan cried out. "No! Booth! Stay with me!" She heard the wail of sirens. They were close. "They're nearly here, Booth! Stay with me!"

But she got no response.

Just then the doors flew open and an ambulance backed into the warehouse. Paramedics ran in with a stretcher. One of them pulled Brennan off him.

"Please, miss, leave him to us."

"No, Booth! Please!"

"Stay out of the way!"

Brennan was lost between the sea of medics rushing to help Booth. She knew they could help him, but she didn't want to leave his side.

"Booth!" she cried out again.

Her cries were unheard. The last thing she remembered was Booth getting lost between all the paramedics, before she fainted with distress.

She didn't even get to say goodbye.

* * *

As i said, it was sad, but just wait to see what happens next chapter! Ok, so last chapter it was 5 reviews to update - lets try and make it higher to 10. The more ideas for what happens next the better - coz this story could go SO many different ways, and it entierly counts on you readers to what happens.

so please review, give ideas, give criticism, anything would be great.

Thanks for reading!


	5. If You Believe

Ok, so i got over 10 reviews - thanks guys - and a lot of them said not to kill Booth. One of my friends suggested it to make it an 'angst' story,(But she's never see bones so i dont listen to her on her opinion on this), and i knew you readers would kill me if i killed booth. But please tell me your opinion or ideas of what should happen int he rest of the story.

Thanks again for all the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones. I own the nurse though! P.s. her name is.....uh......umm......Lily!

* * *

Booth's face swam in her vision. He brought his hand up to her cheek, stroking it. He whispered the words "I love you", and she knew he meant it. His hand felt soft on her face. He smiled.

"Booth" she murmured.

Booth. His face blurred, instead replaced by a faceless man wearing a black balaclava.

"Booth!" Brennan said in surprise. She sat up quickly. Her head spun, but she swam through the pain, resisting the urge to lie back down again. She looked around, and saw she was in a hospital. She looked down, and saw she was wearing standard-issue hospital clothing.

Shapeless robe.

Brennan pulled at it, concerned with the itchy scratching.

The she remembered.

Booth!

Without thinking, Brennan swivelled her legs around the side of the bed. Her bare feet hit the cold floor. She didn't care, just ran out of the room, and then quickly looked around. She was in the hallway of the standard Virginia Hospital. She had been here many times before – for either herself, Booth or a case. She knew her way around here with her eyes closed.

If she knew where she were headed.

Seeing the reception desk, Brennan ran over to it. The receptionist looked shocked to see a patient out of bed, but Brennan ignored the expression of shock.

"I'm looking for Seeley Booth."

"But, miss-"

"Please! Just hurry."

Giving her a disapproving look, the receptionist typed in the name on the computer."D5, second-"

But Brennan was already off, nearly running, dodging patients, visitors and doctors in her hurry. She didn't care; she just wanted to see Booth, to make sure he was alive....

She reached the elevator, and then thumped the button multiple times. She glanced frantically at her watch, though she knew it wouldn't do much good. At last the door buzzed open, and she threw herself in. Luckily there were no other occupants. She jammed her thumb on the door close button. It made a slight sound, and then slid shut. Standard elevator music whirred, getting to Brennan's head. She felt like shooting the speakers that it came from. If she had a gun.

Finally the door opened, and she was running again.

D13. D11. D9. D7. D5.

She smashed the door open.

Booth was right – it did hurt your shoulder.

A nurse looked up from her clipboard, alarmed, and tried to protest.

"I'm his partner" was all Brennan said, and then went straight to his side. He was on his back. His chest wasn't moving. Brennan stared at it.

It rose.

She sighed with relief. She felt like fainting again, this time in happiness and joy. She looked at the heart monitor. It was slower then normal, but the beeping was constant. She nearly hugged him, but for the fact he was covered in cords.

He looked a mess. He had scratches on his face and a large scar on his forehead from when he had been hit, when, the night before? Brennan had no idea of time.

Finally she remembered the nurse. "How is he?"

The nurse sighed. Brennan knew she was about to deliver bad news. She was close to scared. The nurse's face was serious, yet kind, and her eyes looked understanding of Brennan's pain.

"He has....multiple fractures, the distal radius, the left tibia – that's the -"

"I know what they are. I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"Oh. Where was he, in some kind of fight?"

"Kidnapped. We both were. In my apartment, someone knocked us out, and tied us up. Booth tried to save me, and was....shot." She felt tears well in her eyes. "But he's alive? He'll heal. He'll be fine, won't he?"

The nurse looked awkward, like she really didn't want to deliver the news. "Well, er, that's the bad part."

Brennan felt really scared now.

"He's alive, but he's in a coma. We've recovered the bullet, and thankfully he didn't die. You stopped the bleeding, I guess. Lucky you were there, and knew what you were doing, otherwise...."

Brennan felt a slight hint of thankfulness. So she hadn't been completely useless.

"...His condition is quite serious. This next week is crucial. He may have lost too much blood, though we're trying to pump it back in, and the blow to the head made a slight crack on his skull, though at the moment it's not serious. He may turn out fine, but as I said, this week is crucial. Any miner problem could turn to brain damage, internal bleeding, heart failure, anything. He still may die, though we're doing everything we can." She reached out and squeezed Brennan's hand. She felt a connection, and knew that this nurse actually felt sympathetic, and really meant what she said. Brennan was glad for the comfort. "We're going to have to do many tests, all fragile, and blood samples, and if he survives this week, a few operations. It's going to cost a lot."

"I'll handle that. I'm an author."

"Really? What did you say your name was?" The nurse sounded falsely cheerful, as though trying to lead the topic away from Booth.

"Temperance Brennan."

"Oh my gosh. I absolutely love your books! I have all of them. If I bring one in tomorrow, will you sign it for me?"

"Sure." Brennan knew what she was doing, and was trying to avoid it. She just really wanted some time with Booth.

The nurse saw pain in her eyes. "Did you say he was your boyfriend?"

"Partner. We work cases together. He's in the FBI." Brennan turned back to him. "He was so sweet. He's risked his life many times for me, and I never appreciated it, and always told him it wasn't good enough."

"This is not your fault."

"Yes, it is. He was shot trying to rescue me. He returned me to my house, where we were taken. He didn't have to stay with me, but he did." She was silent. Her tears blurred her vision. She reached out and stroked his cheek. The stubble brushed under her hand. The nurse turned silently into the corner, looking as though to get another sheet of paper, but Brennan knew it was to give them privacy. She was grateful.

"You will survive, Booth. You survived a bullet longer then most other people wouldn't. I know you can survive this. I believe in you. Please."

She knew it was pointless. But she felt reassured talking to him. She really believed in him. She knew he could make it. He had been blown up, bashed, shot at, _shot_, and tortured before. He _could _survive this.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. The nurse stood quietly. Brennan turned to her.

"Please, look after him. I should....probably be going back to my room. The doctors didn't look happy when I left." Her voice cracked. She took a deep breath.

The nurse nodded. "I'll do what I can, but it's only so much. The rest is his will power."

Brennan nodded, and then slowly turned away, walking hesitantly back down to her room, via the stairs to give her time to think, and back to her room to face the furious doctors.

* * *

So as i said, the rest of the story really depends on how you readers want it to go. Please review again - i want as many as last time as they help finalize what will happen in the next chapter and the rest of the story.

Thanx for reading!!!


	6. Sympathy

Thanks for all those reviews and ideas for last chapter, guys. And i will mention those who did:

ILiketospin, bookwormlady, WhiteRose21, sweet psychologist, GuyHugsCharmSmile, royr1177, .sweeter, , boothbones4ever2ghether, and kungfukitty2006. Thankyou all so much for reviewing. Of course there are others from past chapters but i really, no offense, couldnt be bothered listing everyone.

Please keep the ideas coming, though. The more the better. As i've said before, this story can go any way, depending on you readers.

And, as a dire request from many people, i have revealed the attacker, though please do not kill me if you dont like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in Bones, INCLUDING, as you shall see, the attacker.

* * *

She found her in Booth's room. She had a chair right beside his bed, her warm hand holding his cold one. She was whispering something, her voice sounding high, but her eyes were dry. Brennan turned as she entered, and then quickly turned back.

Cam walked over to her, and lay a hand gently on her shoulder. It had only been a day since Booth had been put in the hospital, but none of the squints had seen him yet, giving Brennan time with him, and she had, every waking moment.

"Dr Brennan." She turned around very slightly as Cam spoke. "I'm so sorry." Cam looked shocked by Booth's injuries, and Brennan could tell that she had many questions that she wanted to ask, but she kept her mouth shut. "We need you to file a report. You need to come back to the Jeffersonian, give answers, ID, all that boring important stuff. We want to find this man. We want to capture whoever did this to you, and you're the only one who can help." Cam gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Only if you want to."

Brennan didn't want to. She just wanted to stay here with Booth. But she knew that she had to answer all questions, and she wanted to provide any information that the FBI can use to capture the bastard. She looked once more at Booth, and then stood up.

"Let's go," she said, her voice sounding exhausted. 'Let's just get this over with."

She gave him one last look, his chest moving rhythmically. Then Cam gently took her arm and led her out of the room.

*

Back at the lab, they were all waiting for her, assembled in Brennan's office. Angela stood up and hugged her as soon as she walked in. All the other squints smiled, trying to look understanding. But she didn't want their sympathy, she just wanted Booth to be alive.

Cam gently sat her down on the couch next to Angela, and then moved opposite to sit next to Zack.

"Ok, now, report...."

"Wait," Brennan held up her hand. "I know you all know what happened after I fainted. And I know your avoiding me. What happened? Everything."

Cam sighed. Clearly she didn't want to be the one to have to answer the question.

"Um.... when the ambulance got to you, they said you were watching Booth, then you fainted – they presumed at the sight of the blood. We were called from the ID badge on your shirt, and we arrived in time to see the ambulance leaving. When we got there, we found blood, but the attacker...." Brennan knew what she was going to say, but she was still – what, annoyed? Sad? Angry? – at the answer. "After, we talked to the ambulance staff and they said they saw 3 people in the room – Booth, you, and an unconscious man. When they dealt with Booth, they turned to deal with you, but when they checked again, the man was gone. He had done a runner. We got backup to check the area for hours, but no sign of anyone suspicious. I'm sorry, Dr Brennan."

Brennan shook her head. "I could have stopped him. Tied him up, anything. I could have made sure he was caught...."

"You did everything you could, Dr B," Hodgins interjected. "Don't blame yourself."

"This is not your fault," Cam said gently, reaching forward to offer her a comforting hand.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Brennan stood up. "It _was_ my fault. Booth is in a coma from saving me! I would be dead if not for him! I took too long to act, trying to work out how to save my own life! I could have taken out our attacker quicker, then reach Booth quicker! He wouldn't be in that hospital – he would be sitting with us now! He was captured from walking me home! So don't say it's not my fault, because it is!"

With that, Brennan stormed from the room, then walked upstairs to the lounges where her, Booth, and the team always drunk their coffee. She sat down and stared at her hands. Her cold, alive hands. She knew she shouldn't have overreacted, and knew they would all be avoiding her eye.

After a few minutes – or was it seconds? – she stood up and moved over to make herself a cup of coffee. Hopefully the caffeine would keep her awake, as she now realised that she was extremely tired, and was struggling to keep her eyes open. She hadn't slept in over a day, and was exhausted. Also, she really needed a shower.

She sat down again, then stared at the liquid rippling in her shaking hands. She mover her eyes to the table legs, and watched the dust particles swirl.

She knew the footsteps were coming even before she heard them.

"Sweetie..."

"Ange, don't."

"I know. I haven't come for that. I know that you blame yourself, even though deep down you just need someone to blame this whole mess on. But sweetie, he will be fine. I haven't seen him yet, you've been hogging the hospital, but I know he will wake up, live just to make sure he sees you again. Even though you can't see it, Booth loves you, more then a partner. He will wake up to be with you." She sat down next to Brennan and gave her a one-armed hug. Brennan didn't move. When she spoke again, her words sounded forced.

"He just looks so..... I don't know......peaceful. I'm just scared, Angela. He's been in near-death situations before, and his body has coped, but maybe it's been worn too much. The muscles probably- "

"Sweetie, your spouting information. Your upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm _concerned_."

Angela gave her a knowing look. Brennan looked back. Angela gave a sigh. "You're going to go all shell-like and denying on me, aren't you? Look, sweetie, I know you love Booth. More then you show. You care for him. You've stayed next to him at the hospital all day, waiting. You think that's more then friendship? And I know you well, Bren. You're my best friend. You don't show your emotion. You hide it from the world, and pour it into knowledge. But I want you to let it out, tell me."

Brennan couldn't take it any longer. Her eye's started to sting. Angela was right. She always hid her emotions. She was allowed to be upset, and she realised she wanted to. She wanted to spill all her feelings to her best friend. She broke down. The tears spilled over.

"You're right. I love Booth. I got together with other men to try and rid myself of the idea – I mean, I'm always saying how it's never good to date people at work? Well, I'm usually true to my word. But there's something about Booth. He was always there for me, always making sure I'm safe, and he's risked his life for me, multiple times. Then when he was shot trying to save me..."

The tears were flowing freely down her cheek.

"I just want to catch this god-damn bastard who did this."

Angela nodded. "Do you remember what he looked like? I could draw a sketch."

She bent down to her bag to pull out her sketchpad. Brennan thought back, stretched through her memory to find her attacker.

"He was...tall. Muscular." Brennan tried to think what she could remember of him. She wasn't sure if she had seen his face. But...yes, when he had his gun to .... Booth's..... head, she had seen a glimpse.

"He had slight stubble. Thick build, though not overweight. Uh, dark hair, thick, um... slightly bent nose, high cheekbones. That's all I've got.

Angela was silent as she drew down Brennan's thoughts. The only sound in the room was the scratching from the pencil. Her face started to get more and more concerned as she finished. She was grimacing by the time her sketch was completed. Grimly, she held it up.

Brennan could now see why she was looking so concerned.

"This him?" she asked in an uncertain tone.

Brennan looked at it - it had to be a mistake. She would have recognized him at the scene. She thought back through her memory. She had only seen faint glimpses of him, and most from the side – this could definitely have been him.

But why? Why would he do such a thing? She could imagine why he would want to hurt Booth - but not really. But more then that, why her?

Looking at each other, they shared concerned looks. Angela sighed. "We better go show Cam."

*

Back downstairs, Cam was as surprised as both of them at the drawing. She was uncertain.

"Are you sure this is him?"

"Yes, I'm fairly certain."

Cam's mouth turned into a hard line.

"We'll go consult the database, see what we can draw up on him."

Brennan nodded. But she still couldn't believe it.

Not him.

Not Sully.

* * *

Ok, please dont kill me if you love Sully. I know many people who dont and suggested him. You will see why in the next few chapters. And also I neeeded someone who everyone knew, but a lot of people that Brennan loved were murderers and are in jail, or people who would want to kill her were either dead or other. I could have made up my own person but it wouldnt have had the same.......uh-oh effect.

So, i understand if you hate me. Im fine with that.

But hopefully a few people liked it?

Please keep reading - this story wasnt meant to turn out like this, but because of all your support I kept going, and it turned out like this. So please keep reviewing, give your thoughts whether good or bad, or just send a message.

Thanks again for wasting your time to read my story!


	7. Not Fair

ok, me again. Hopefully people liked the last chapter, and hopefully you'll like this one too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones

* * *

"See. This is why you should never get involved with someone you work with", Brennan said. Obviously this was her way of dealing with the shock. Angela and Cam ignored the comment, and pulled up his file.

"Tim Sullivan. 35. Career: Many – I won't list them all – including trained FBI Agent. I would never have thought Sully would do this, much less to you! He loved you." Cam said, skimming through the file.

"I know why." Cam stopped skimming. Angela looked up from staring at her hands. Brennan sat down next to Angela on the couch and sighed. "It's because I chose Booth."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Sully asked me to sail away with him. I refused, and I believed it was because of my work. But speaking with Dr Wyatt, he said I stayed because of Booth. I didn't believe him, but now I think it's true. But Sully guessed from the beginning. He knew I had a thing for Booth, and couldn't leave him, no matter what the offer."

"But why attack you?" Angela asked.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"Well, last time I knew, when I broke up with a boyfriend he didn't try to _kill me._"

"I still don't have any theories of my, but Booth's easy. Booth ruined us. He broke us up – not on purpose, mind you, but it was silently because of him that we did. The only idea I can come up with for me is that I was in the apartment at the same time, and he didn't want me to see. It doesn't add up, as he could have just gone to Booth's apartment, but that's all I've got."

"Or" Cam interrupted. "You left Sully. He wanted you, so tried to scare you by capturing Booth, and he knew you would be scared if you saw Booth in danger. He could easily have blackmailed you. Then he had to play the part and shoot Booth, but he thought you recognized him, and was surprised when you knocked him out."

Brennan and Angela looked at each other. "That's good – let's go with that one. But we need to find evidence of that first."

"Well, I take that as a 'Go.'" Cam closed the file. "So let's go put the cat in the bag."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means let's go and catch him, sweetie," Angela said, struggling not to roll her eyes.

"Oh, well, let's go pull the cat out of the bag, then."

Cam stopped her. "No, _put_ the cat _in _the bag."

"That's what I said."

Cam groaned then walked out of the room, the others following. They decided on the way to the parking lot to not tell Hodgins or Zack. They would just keep it between them.

To her excitement, they took her car, and let her drive. They started with the obvious – Sully's house. Thanks to Brennan, she knew exactly where that was. When they arrived, Cam and Brennan pulled out their guns.

Angela was annoyed. "How come now _I _never get the gun?! Where did you get them anyway?"

"Booth" they said simuntaniously.

"Hmm…." She murmured in annoyance. "Well, when he wakes up, I'm getting one."

_If he wakes up_, Brennan thought. She shook the thought out of her head.

They moved up to the door. Cam tried the handle. It was locked, which was not surprising. Cam stood back, preparing to kick it down. Brennan pushed in front of her.

"What the….?" Cam asked, thinking she was trying to block her.

She was way off the mark.

Brennan cocked her gun and shot the lock. She heard a _snap! _And the door swung inward.

"What?"  
she asked when she saw them both look at her strangely. They shrugged, then moved forward. Brennan and Cam held their guns out, turning 360' spins and checking around each corner, similar to Booth. They split up into different rooms. Cam went into the kitchen.

"Clear!" she yelled, her voice echoing around the house.

Angela moved to the dining room. "Nothing!"

Brennan went to the living room. "Empty!"

She heard Cam move to the bedroom, then heard her sigh. "Guys, you better come here."

Brennan and Angela looked at each other through the opening that separated the different rooms. They walked quickly to the bedroom, or rather, Brennan ran and Angela followed.

They had been lucky.

There suspect was right there, in front of them, there for the taking.

Sully was lying spread-eagled on the bed, seemingly asleep.

Except for the fact that he was _covered _in blood.

*

Brennan was in the hospital for over 4 hours. After finding Sully, they had checked for a pulse, and after finding a very vague one, much to Brennan's unknown relief, they called 911, and waited for an ambulance to arrive. They followed in Brennan's car. For some reason, Brennan was relieved that Sully was still alive, even though he had hurt her, taken her prisoner, and shot her partner. She should have been furious, and wishing he was dead. But all she felt was relief. Maybe it was because they had a past. Maybe she just didn't like to see friends die. She didn't know.

At arriving at the hospital, they had to leave Sully to the medics in emergency care. To pass the time, they went to visit Booth, who, conveniently, was in the same hospital. He was still in a coma, and there was no new news. The nurse in charge of him said that he was stable, but was still under close observation for any sudden tremors.

Cam and Angela followed Brennan into the room. They stood at the door while she sat by the bed, watching his scarred face. Angela and Cam stood quietly and graciously. Brennan didn't take any notice of them. In fact, they even left for a few minutes to buy some flowers at the hospital gift shop, and she didn't notice. They brought some back for her, and she accepted them in silence, though they knew she was thankful. Brenan sat still, listening to the sound of his staggered breathing.

They were like this for well over ten minutes. Then Angela decided to break the ice. Her voice cracked the air as lightning does the sky.

"Well, I don't know how you guys fell, but I reckon Seeley here is looking very peaceful. We probably shouldn't disturb him with our loud voices any more."

Except for the fact that it was deathly quiet.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brennan saw Angela nod to Cam. Cam touched Brennan's arm. She looked at it. "You guys go. I'll catch up. I just need to……"

Angela gave her a hug. While doing it, she whispered in her ear. "Try talking to him. He'll love that. Have fun, sweetie."

Brennan heard the creak of the chair as Angela lifted her weight, then the footsteps padding on the floor, then it was silent again. Brennan was glad she was finally alone. She grasped his cold hand in her warm one, and she looked at him. Why on earth would she talk to someone in a coma? They couldn't hear her! It's as absurd as talking to a dead person. But Booth had once told her that it was a normal and loving thing to do – and Booth was normally right.

Brennan leaned over him and whispered to him. "Ok, well, I know it's stupid, but Angela said I should, and Angela's usually right." That wasn't the real reason but it was close.

"I miss you, Booth. Solving this case is harder without you. We need you to survive this, Booth. _I _need you to, and I know you will. You've survived so far, and that's been tough. Just fight, Booth. For me."

She was like this for at least ten minutes, whispering reassuring words into his ear. She knew it was stupid, yet she felt a strange sense of peace afterward. Finally, knowing she should check on Sully – and also hungry – she kissed him on the forehead, stroked his hair back and left the room.

But Brennan had been very, very wrong.

For Booth _could_ hear her.

* * *

Ok, guys, i promise I wil post the next chapter sometime this week - depends on how many reviews I get. Please review - the more i get, the quicker I'll post.

Oh, and a quick poll.

Would you readers rather:

- Sully stay alive

- Sully dead

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. I Never Told You

Thanks all those who reviewed last chapter. Really love them. Ok, so, in case yoiur wondering, this story, I promise, will end soon, in case your getting bored. And all those who wanted booth alive, well, its ur fav point of view now!

* * *

Booth woke up to crushing darkness. He tried to move, but the black void kept a close hold on him, and he couldn't move. He felt like he had bit hit by a bus, then driven over multiple times until the driver was satisfied that he would not be recovering to come and retaliate. The force of the abyss was enclosing around him, threatening to pull him back under into the chasm of darkness, but he struggled to fight it. He tried to open his eyes, but they were as determined to stay shut as much as the darkness was determined to surround him, and he was soon weak with the effort. He could hear nothing but the soft, repetitive beeping of a heart monitor, and knew he must be in a hospital. He hated hospitals. He had had many experiences with them, and it was becoming a torment, the white was becoming to blinding every time he came in, the smell engulfing him with the whiff of stale, crisp sheets and the sickly smell of the tasteless medicine, given to ease the pain, though it only increased the ever-suffering ache.

He also now heard a new noise, a scuffling of padded feet, and the scratching of a pen on thin paper. He assumed this was the nurse, and, even though he hadn't met or seen her, disliked her at once. He hated all of the false, over-happy nurses, who only ever stole your heated blood, attached you to a drip, and took notes on you. He felt like an animal, trapped in his own cage.

The he heard a new noise. The sharp _rap_ of a heel on the polished floor, and the quiet mutterings of this new visitor to the nurse. He couldn't hear the newcomer, but the nurse was speaking loudly.

"He's stable, miss. He's doing just fine. I'm sure he'll make full recovery."

"Thankyou." This new voice wasn't a stranger to him, but was unfamiliar. He had a vague memory, as though he had heard the voice before, but could not remember where. He strained to hear more, but the voices had stopped, instead replaced by the cushioned footfalls moving away, and the scrape of a chair being moved closer. The sudden loud noise hurt his ears. But then his discomfort was replaced by warmth, as he felt a sweaty palm take his hand and wrap itself around it. His arm hurt momentarily from the movement, but this was immediately masked by the sudden heat. It felt good, and he inwardly shivered, as the rest of his body now felt cold and clammy. He hear his company whispering in his ear, and now recognised the voice as his beloved partner, and the first thing he thought was _she's safe!_

But he wondered why he was talking to her. She was a big believer in the fact that dead or, in this case, comatose people couldn't hear you talking to them and that it was pointless discussing anything with them. So why was she doing it now? Had she really changed that much why he was out?

He struggled against the pressing darkness to hear her whimpered words.

"You will make this, Booth. I need you. You can fight it, you always have. Do it for me, Booth. For me. I know you can, and I know you will. All of us need you, Booth. We're all struggling without you. Knowing that anything can cut off your circulation, that at any moment you can get internal bleeding, or your lungs are under too much strain, and you could die. I don't know what I would do if you die, Booth. Work wouldn't be the same. I couldn't cope with another partner. Please, Booth. Please...."

Her words were choked by a smothered sob, and Booth felt the heat leave his hand as Brennan drew it away to wipe away the salty tear from her eye. He felt the moisture as she placed it back over his hand. Oh, how much he wanted to open his eyes, to break through the sheen of black, and whisper to her that it would all be okay. But he couldn't fight it. It was too strong.

He heard her heavy breathing as she held onto his hand. She stroked it, and occasionally pushed the hair back out of his eyes. Each small touch shivered his skin, and he longed for the next. He was desperate when she left, yearned to reach out to her when he felt the slight wetness as she kissed his forehead, her lips lingering on his skin, as if hesitant to let go. But when they did, he could still feel the mark, and would remember it.

Booth believed Brennan. He knew it had taken her a lot of guts to come and talk to him. She was always one to scold others about talking to unresponsive people, and when Brennan believed something, she stuck to it, no matter what anyone else said. She was so stubborn, and that was one of the things Booth loved about her.

He also knew that she had a lot of faith in him. But despite this faith, he knew he was getting weaker. Every second that went by was draining fluid out of him. Everyone thought he was getting better, but in fact, he was weakening, and was having to give up his fight. He didn't surrender often, but when it is at death's door, sometimes you have to do what is right.

Every movement was torture, the pain rippling through his muscles. Every breath was very gradually shorter then the last, his chest struggling to hold onto the oxygen. His brain was starting to crawl – he couldn't even recognize his partner! He knew it was only a matter of time before he would slowly fade out of existence.

But would he wake up in time to say goodbye to his partner? There were so many things he had wanted to say to her. So many things that he had implanted in his actions, but never spoken out loud. So many things he had wanted to do with her, and now knew he would never have the chance.

_Brennan, I never told you meant to me. More then a partner. Since I laid eyes on you, I knew we would never be able to just be workmates._

_I always put my arm around you to make sure you were protected. I always wanted to protect you against everything._

_I always drove you home to make sure you were safe. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you._

_You always asked why I stood in front of you when you were shot at. I couldn't live with myself if you died, yet I knew you would be fine without me._

_That time under the mistletoe – I never told you how much I enjoyed that. _

_Whenever you hugged me if something went wrong, I held you to let you know it was okay._

_When you tell me all your worries, I feel your pain._

_I never told you that whenever I look into your eyes, I see our future. I see the love._

_Whenever we share a meal, I always wanted it to end at someone's house._

_I never told you that you were the source of my healing. Through therapy, and through hospitalisation, you were always the one who kept me going._

_I should be dead multiple times over. You were the one who kept me alive._

_As much as I always hated to admit, I admired your intelligence. You were right – scientists solve crimes, not cops. They just catch the bad guys._

_As much as I told you that you weren't a normal human being, I knew that you were, underneath._

_I never bickered with you just to make conversation. I bickered with you because that's how I deal with my emotions._

_But Brennan, most of all, I never told you how much....._

"I love you..." Booth murmured.

"Booth?"

* * *

Ok, so that was ONE of the FLUFF chapters. Hoped you liked it. Please send me any more ideas for how the story should end, or just give me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	9. But Why?

Once again thanks for reviewing last chapter. Hopefully you like this one. Includes Sully, though some will be happy with him this chapter - you'll see what I mean.

* * *

Brennan struggled to control her emotions as Booth's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, taking in the ceiling. Then she saw his deep brown eyes settle on her blue ones. She saw the hint of a faint smile.

"Bones?" he asked, his voice thick with drowsiness and confusion. He turned his head. Brennan nodded and reached forward, hugging him. He groaned in pain and she drew back, afraid that she had hurt him.

"You're awake! You've been in a coma."

"What happened to me?"

"You don't remember? We, you and I, were captured, and tied up. You tried to…." Tears choked her words. "… Tried to save me, but he shot you. I was afraid that I didn't reach you in time. You'd lost so much blood. I don't know what I would have done if you'd have… have… died."

Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now, and she wiped them away quickly so Booth wouldn't see her overflowing emotions. But she knew that he had, and was grateful that he didn't comment on it.

Booth nodded, showing that he understood. Brennan was glad that his memory hadn't been lost with his blood.

"Do you know who did it?" he asked, and tried to sit up. He grimaced in pain, and Brennan touched his arm, gently pushing him back down. Brennan ignored the speeded up heart monitor, but inside, secretly smiling.

"We found the evidence. Well, actually, Angela drew my memory. Oh, Booth, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Booth rolled his eyes. "'Course it's not."

"Yes it is, as we both know our capturer. Very well. And it's my fault he came."

"Who was it?"

Brennan was hesitant to say the name out loud, but Booth raised his eyebrows, waiting. She took a deep breath. She knew what Booth's reaction would be, and prepared herself for it.

"Sully."

As to her expectation, Booth tried to punch the bed pole in frustration, but his chest was bandaged, and his arm was still in pain, and so only made it a bit of the way, his face wincing.

Amazingly, for a person only just come out of a coma with a bullet hole in his chest, he could curse well. "Damn that bastard Sully. I should have expected it was him. Where is he? I swear, when I get out of here, I'll…"

Brennan shook her head sadly. "You can't. He's dead."

Brennan surprisingly felt no pain when she said this. She supposed this was rational – this man had tried to kill her! But she usually felt some sort of emotion when announcing someone was dead, yet she just felt empty.

Booth looked shocked by this news, though Brennan could see some joy in his eyes, though annoyance that he couldn't kill Sully himself. He tried to be serious. "How?"

She swallowed. "He had lost too much blood. We found him on his bed, his head bashed in. We sent him here to the hospital, but it was too late."

"How long have I been out for?"

Brennan thought for a second. It didn't take long for her brain to wrap around the facts and grasp them. "5 days."

"Wow. What's happened?"

Brennan didn't want to fill his mind with all the details, so she gave him the basics. So much had happened over the past few days that it was hard to remember all of it anyway.

"When you were shot, I used the knife to escape, and knocked him out. The ambulance came and took us both away, but Sully escaped. Angela talked to me, and I realized I remembered who it was. We went to his house, and found him on his bed, covered in blood. We called the ambulance, and he went into emergency care."

Brennan thought for a second what had happened next.

*

She had left Booth's room, and gone to visit Sully. He was awake, just, and Brennan gave him an ice cold stare as she walked over to him. He had tried to apologize, but her ears were deaf to his pleas.

"Why? Why did you do it? I can understand Booth, but me? Why?" She tried to sound angry, but it came out tired, longing for an answer to all her problems.

"When you said no to me, I was upset. I have to admit. And I knew why you stayed, but somehow it didn't matter. While I was away I realized that you were the girl for me, and I came back. But when I went to the Jeffersonian, and they showed me to your office, I saw you in their with Booth. You were hugging each other."

"Sully, Booth and I are partners…"

"I know, but it hurt, Tempe. It hurt me that you would rather stay with your partner then with me. You couldn't fool me with your lies, or try to explain it was work. I knew it was because of Booth. But when I saw him with you, I got angry. You were supposed to stay with me." He coughed up some blood, the pain and disgust showing on his face.

"I didn't mean to get you. But you were there with Booth, and I got high. I knew you wouldn't keep quiet, so I took you too. I'm sorry. I suppose you could arrest me, but I'm dying anyway."

Brennan looked over him. This last fact was true. She could see the life slowly leaving his eyes, the color draining out of his face every minute. He was coughing more ferociously now, a harsh, hacking cough. More blood came up, and Brennan watched, not sure how to feel. Pity? Anger? But she was blank.

Soon the nurses ushered her out of the hospital room. Sully was in great pain, and Brennan knew she would never see him again. Was she meant to be glad? Upset? She walked out into the dimly lit white hallway, the smell of medicine filling her nostrils, sharp and unusual. She watched from the doorway as the nurses surrounded him, and, though she couldn't hear anything, saw the heart monitor go flat, and the nurses slowly standing back up, a finalized look on their faces. Brennan hung her head and went to grab a quick coffee from the hospital café.

The coffee was too sweet, but knew she needed something to keep her energy up. She drank it on the way up to Booth's room, thinking it would be a good idea to see him. She sat quietly in his room, watching his face. He seemed to be recovering quickly, and, somewhere in her heart, Brennan felt proud of him. He was her Booth, strong in any injury, fighting the pain of a bullet, coming to save her after he had been blown up, even though he was in major pain. Brennan felt her throat close, and forced the tears back down. She wouldn't cry. She reached forward, stroking Booth's chin, the thin stubble scratching her palm.

Suddenly she saw his mouth moving, the mumble of his lips undistinguishable. She leaned forward. The sound came out groggy, but understandable. "…Love you."

Brennan was shocked, but soon subsided. Clearly he couldn't be talking to her.

"Booth?"

*

"When you were shot, I used the knife to escape, and knocked him out. The ambulance came and took us both away, but Sully escaped. Angela talked to me, and I realized I remembered who it was. We went to his house, and found him on his bed, covered in blood. We called the ambulance, and he went into emergency care. And then, well, he just, died."

"Did you get to talk to him?"

Should she tell him the truth? She knew it would hurt him, and he would be out to get revenge, even though the offender was dead. She knew he would be angry that someone had tried to hurt her, and would go to any lengths to get pay back, to make sure she's safe.

After a slight hesitation she made a decision. "No. I wasn't allowed in, and they told me had died." She hated lying to him, but it was the only way to keep them safe.

Booth mumbled. "Oh."

Brennan had a vague thought. "Booth? What were you thinking about before you woke up? You were mumbling, then you said 'Love you'. Rationally, it would have been impossible for you to be talking to me, so who _were _you talking to?

Now it was Booth's turn to make a decision. He could have easily told her that he had been thinking of her, dreaming of her, but he knew that he could never do that. "Oh. Um, I was dreaming of Parker."

Brennan took this as a reliable excuse and dismissed it. But she knew that somewhere deep down, she wished that he had said that he was dreaming of her. She shook the thought out of her head.

The room was silent for a few minutes, except for the distant sound of the heart monitor, a soft beeping disturbing the thick tension in the room. Watching it, his heart rate looked relatively normal.

Booth's gaze was distant, his focus on some dot in the corner. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

She looked slightly puzzled. "What, Booth?"

He seemed to lose heart. "I wasn't really dreaming about Parker, you know that, don't you?"

Brennan looked confused. "Well, I do now." Brennan's heart was fluttering. What was he really going to say?

"During that time when I was in a coma, I was thinking of how lucky we were, and how lucky it was that you got out alive." Booth was twisting his words just slightly. Brennan could see he was struggling to find the right words to use. She gave him a questioning, trying to urge him on with her eyes.

"Also, I was thinking about how…" The heart monitor started to speed up, the beeping getting louder. "…How…. What I've been meaning to tell you for quite a long time, but was a coward and never did."

"What are you saying, Booth."

But Booth wouldn't be interrupted. The heart monitor was getting even faster and louder. "I was also thinking, maybe, when we get out of here…"

The heart monitor beeped continually, in a long, flat note. Booth looked as if he had choked on something, and leaned forward.

"Booth?" Brennan stared at him in horror. Then the nurses started to rush in, pushing her out of the way.

"BOOTH!" She called out over the heads, but no one listened to her. She was shoved forcefully out the door, and the plank of metal was shut in her face.

* * *

So, cliffy there. Please review telling me any ideas for the rest of the story, and, most importantly, what will happen to Booth. Hopefully you liked sully dead - i did :D!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Why, Booth, Why?

ok, so i didn't get many reviews last chapter, which was a shame. please keep them up! Hopefully you will after this chapter.

* * *

Brennan watched from the outside of the door. She watched them try to revive her partner. A great tearing ran through her heart, and she had to sit down. Not Booth. He wouldn't die. He just woke up from coma!

She pulled out her cell phone and ran through the names to Angela. She held her thumb over the green button, but didn't press down. Should she call her best friend? But Brennan knew that Angela would be sympathetic towards her, and all she wanted now was to be alone. But she knew that her friend could console her, and she did need the distraction. She pressed down and held the cell up to her ear.

Angela was at her apartment laying on her queen bed, listening to music. Her head was rocking to the beat. She heard her cell ring, and reached over. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Brennan.

"Hey sweetie! What's up?" Angela asked, shouting over the top of the heavy music.

"Ange?" Her voice was soft. The pain in her voce was enough to tell Angela something was wrong.

Angela reached over and turned down the music. She lowered her voice. "What happened, sweetie?" Angela immediately picked up that there was something desperate had happened. She heard Brennan swallow. "Where are you?"

"At the hospital." Her voice sounded forced, and she immediately grabbed her jacket and her keys. She hung up. She knew there was no need for goodbye. She knew Brennan wouldn't talk any more. Angela raced to the hospital, speeding along the highway, receiving the blasts of horns in reward.

When she got there, she found Brennan sitting alone on a hard chair, rocking softly back and forth. She sat down beside her, and placed her hand over Brennan's. Brennan looked up and gave a ghost of a smile. Angela pulled her into a hug, tightly embracing her, trying to overflow her brain with thoughts of love instead of.....pain, she guessed.

When they split apart, Angela could see tears brimming in Brennan's eyes. Brennan wiped them away. She looked at her. "Why am I crying? He'll be fine. I'm just... _sniff_...overreacting."

Angela nodded. "It's okay to be upset. Come one, let's go grab some coffee."

Brennan shook her head. "I need news. Something. Anything to make sure he's okay."

As if on cue, a nurse walked out of Booth's room. Angela caught a glimpse inside, and saw multiple doctors huddled around Booth's bed. She saw one shake his head. She looked at Brennan to see whether she had noticed, but she was too intent on the nurse heading towards them. They both stood up, Angela holding Brennan's arm. Brennan tried to speak, but no sound came out. Angela spoke for her.

"Is he okay?"

The nurse sighed. She had the look on her face of one that was about to deliver bad news. It was fake sympathy. "I'm sorry. But Mr Booth has just died."

Brennan was speechless. Angela, too, was lost for words. She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"How?" Brennan managed to choke out.

"He had massive internal bleeding. It's confusing, as he was doing so well. Did anything happen before his heart stopped? Anything big he was going to say?" The nurse stared intently at the both of them. Angela looked towards Brennan. But she shook her head. "Nothing." Angela could tell she was lying. She knew her too well.

The nurse shrugged, a look of confusion on her face, though it quickly smoothed out. "I'm sorry." She then walked back into the room.

Brennan couldn't stand. She collapsed into the chair. Angela sat down slowly next to her, staring concernedly at her. "You look like your about to faint. Are you okay?"

"My partner just died, Ange. You think I would be okay?" Her voice sounded harsh, and Angela reeled back.

"I'm sorry," Brennan said. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm just.... I don't know. I expected him to survive. He's survived so much already." She put her head in her hands. Angela placed her hand on her back, rubbing it. She could tell Brennan was struggling not to cry. She believed that emotions were unvalued, but she knew it was hard to lose a loved one. After dealing with Booth's fake death, she knew it would be hard for her to connect with this real one. Angela hushed her, and pulled her around into another hug. She could feel the salty tears sink through her shirt, but she stroked her best friends' hair. She hated seeing her so upset.

"Would you like some coffee?" Angela asked quietly. Brennan indistinctly shook her head. Angela knew the speak of Brennan, so she stood up. Brennan didn't move, and she slipped away, heading towards the hospital cafe. Brennan didn't even notice her leave.

*

Brennan couldn't come to terms with herself.

_Booth is dead. Booth is dead. Booth is dead. Booth is dead. Booth is dead._

The words rotated around her head, but somehow she couldn't quite grasp them. It seemed impossible. After all they've been through, he was dead.

_Because of her._

No. She knew Booth would never want her to think that it was her fault that he had died, but she knew it was. And anyway, Booth wasn't hear to tell her off. He was....dead.

"Brennan."

She looked up. She just couldn't help it. She just expected it to be Booth. She expected hi to be standing there, hands in his pockets, Cocky belt buckle flashing in the false light, his charm smile upon his face. But it wasn't. It was Angela, holding a steaming polystyrene cup full of coffee. She handed it to her. Brennan was glad for the heat of the cup, as she now noticed that it was chilly and she hadn't brought a jacket. But that didn't matter. Booth had just died!

Angela softly cleared her throat. Brennan turned her head, knowing she wanted to ask her something. She seemed hesitant, and Brennan smiled.

"It's fine. It'll just take time. What is it?"

Angela still seemed timid, but relaxed a bit as she realised it was fine. But she knew her question would hurt her friend. "What did he say to you? Before he, you know...."

Brennan lifted her head to the roof and laughed slightly. "You noticed? Well, I guess you would." She swallowed. She knew she would struggle to say it. "He said.." She thought back. She can't remember him actually saying what was on his mind, but she had caught the gist of it. "He said....said that when he was in a coma, he had dreamt about me. About..how..." She choked on tears, staring at her hands. "..how lucky it was that I was alive. Then he said...." The tears were brimming over now. Angela placed her hand over her own, holding it in comfort. Brennan looked her in the eyes. Her voice turned vague with the tears. "He was going to tell me something that he had meant to tell me for a long time."

Both Brennan and Angela knew what Booth had been going to say, but neither voiced their thoughts out loud. "But then, he started to...choke." This was hard. Brennan was reliving the moments in her head. The flashed of colour as she saw Booth lean forward, choking. She saw the expression on his face, and she whimpered. Angela looked into her eyes, and saw the pain.

"Sweetie, don't tell me."

Brennan raised her eyebrows, her blue eyes swimming. Angela looked into them with compassion, and hugged her again. Then Brennan pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"We better get home. There's no point staying here."

Angela held her waist. It reminded her of Booth. "I'll drive."

Brennan didn't object. She was just glad for the company.

*

A few hours later, Angela was asleep on her couch, and Brennan was staring at the wall. She never realised how pretty the picture on it was. Nothing was in focus. Her expression was blank. Her mind blank. Her heart...

Broken.

Angela stirred, and rolled over, her arm laying to rest on the arm of the couch. She looked so peaceful, Brennan thought. Unlike her. Before Angela had fallen asleep, they had shared a beer, and Angela had told her multiple times to go to bed, but she just stayed put on the couch, staring at the wall.

She just couldn't believe it. It had been hours, yet she refused to believe the truth. She often had to face facts in her line of work, but this fact she just could not accept. It was too unreal.

Brennan thought about her partner. Every time she was in danger, he had come to save her. When she had been shot at, he'd been there. When she was nearly tortured, he'd been there. When she'd been buried alive, he'd been there. Whenever she faced crime and death, he'd been there. When she lost friends, dates, he'd been there. And she never thanked him for it. Never once uttered him a word of praise. And she regretted it. She didn't often regret things that she did, but she regretted this decision.

He had been her partner. She couldn't have solved all those crimes, handed bodies back to families knowing their killer was locked up, knowing they were safe once more. She couldn't have done all of this without Booth. He had once said that scientists don't solve crimes, that cops do. She now knew that this was true.

She thought about all the things that she'd never said to him. There were so many things, thoughts and feelings that she just wanted to spill out to him. And now she couldn't. She had never let out her true self to him because she was a coward. What was she afraid of? Was she scared about trying something ne? Going against her beliefs? She was frustrated with herself.

_Booth, _she thought. She felt stupid, talking to a ghost in her mind. It was irrational. Nonetheless, she needed to get this off her chest.

_Booth. I never told you what I thought of you. I was arguing with you, saying you were cocky. But I really meant that you were wonderful. Handsome, smart, protective. Why did I never tell you my true feelings?_

_I always felt protective when you were there. Your hand on my back was always what reassured me._

_I love your smile, even though it annoys me in my troubled times._

_I was always waiting for your touch, always waiting for your arm on my shoulders._

_I know that you always wanted me to be safe. When I went on a date, you always wanted to know who with. I knew you wanted to make sure I was fine._

_I love how you're always there when I'm hurt. Physically or mentally. When I was shot at, wounded, even a cold, you were there, panicking. When I was upset from a break-up, you were there. When I couldn't cope with death, you were there. When I found out my parents were murderers, you were there._

_I never told you how much I enjoyed that kiss under the mistletoe, either._

_How often I just wanted to get angry and rip of your shirt, see what was under that tie, see the buttons go flying._

_How often I wanted to kiss you, in front of everyone, but couldn't as I often told anyone not to date in the workplace._

_But mostly I was scared. Scared of how you would react. We have a great relationship, and I didn't want to lost that because of my stupid recklessness. _

_I never told you how much I love you, Booth. _

_And now I never can._

_Never can tell you how much I love you._

_Why are you gone, Booth?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

Brennan nodded her head. Drowsiness suddenly took over her brain, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Sleep and hope it was all a bad dream.

* * *

Please review. Any ideas about what to do next would be great.

Thanks for readiing :)!


	11. Was It A Dream? Or Was It His Future?

Hey. sorry ive been a bit slow on updating but im in the middle of exams, so my next chapter might take a bit longer to update, but i'll try typing in my spare time when im not studying.

so, some of you might not have liked the last chapter. I understand that. And some of you may be really confused by the end of this one. You'll see why.

Hopefully this chapter has fulfilled all you reviews, which i thank those people who did.

Oh, rated a slight M for a bit in it, though i didnt go into much detail. sorry if your disappointed.

* * *

Was it a dream? Or was it his future?

*

White light.

Bright.

What had they always said?

Don't walk into the light.

But where else was he meant to go? It was everywhere, surrounding him, covering him like a cloak. Everywhere he moved he was bathed in it. He turned around, but all he could see was endless light.

Was this death?

He felt light-headed.

Painless.

He looked down.

He was wearing a traditional hospital gown. He lifted it up slightly. No bullet hole.

He looked up.

No roof. No walls. He was in an empty space of pitiless nothing.

He turned again.

He got nowhere. Found nothing. Saw no one.

_Where am I?_

So he could still think. That was a good sign. He patted himself. He felt solid.

Was this a dream?

Hmm...

He was confused. He looked at his wrists. His flaming tattoos were still burning black, imprinted on his skin.

Everything felt real. Everything looked real. He himself looked like he had just woken up from the hospital. But he had no idea where he was.

Was he with Bones?

He squinted, his brown eyes searching furiously for her soothing blue ones. But they didn't meet any – blue or otherwise. His heart sank.

This must be death. Bones wasn't here. And he couldn't live without her. He would rather die then not have her with him or know where she was.

He decided to experiment. Nothing would be achieved by just standing here. He took a step forward, and felt as though he were walking on solid concrete and also a pillar of cloud. It was a strange sensation.

He walked forward, his footsteps taking him to nowhere. He didn't know what direction he was going, or where he was heading. He was just walking forward. One foot in front of the other.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he spotted a solid object. At last, something to look at in this dense, deserted waste land.

It was a door. Cautiously, he reached out and touched the handle. It was smooth, the metal cold under his skin.

Another accomplishment. He could feel.

He ran his hand over the smooth knob, wondering whether to open it. What would be on the other side? What harm could come? It was pointless worrying, as wouldn't it only open to more blank space?

Booth reached up with his other hand and rapped against the air next to the door. The sound of his knuckles on metal rebounded in the open space.

This was weird.

A door. A metal wall. Blankness.

He focused his concentration back on the door in front of him. The metal was shiny, and he had an aimless thought of whether someone had polished it lately.

Focusing his mind back, he turned the doorknob, using no strength.

He was amazed at what lay beyond.

He saw Brennan, sitting at her office desk, smiling at him.

He saw a body, disintegrating on the muddy path below his feet.

He saw Brennan sitting next to him in the hospital, a bandage on her head.

He was looking into the window of his past.

He didn't know how this was possible. He was walking, thinking, seeing, and yet he was looking through an open door to see images of his past. He put the strange thought behind him, focusing instead on the thoughts ahead. It didn't make sense.

Then again, the world never did.

He watched from the doorway. The sights he saw were familiar.

Him playing in the downtown park with Parker.

The clown from inside that dreaded maze. He shivered. _Clowns._

Looking over a balcony, his sweaty palms trying to hold onto Howard Epps. Watching him fall.

He saw the mistletoe twinkling, flinging green light around the room, illuminated by his partner's lights. He remembered her face when she had leant in, utter passion, experimentation and longing etched onto her pale face.

He saw Brennan, her face stricken with fear, as she was under the power of Kenton, her arms tied above her head, her eyes pleading, her skin deathly pale.

He flinched away from this memory. The picture changed, and soon he was watching Brennan singing, her body jumping around the stage, her eyes filled with pure joy.

But then he started to see images that he was sure he had never encountered before, and soon knew that he was looking at his future.

Or was it his dreams?

He saw Parker, around 13 years old, holding hands with a pretty blonde girl.

He saw Zack back in the lab, his white shapeless suit replaced with t-shirt, jeans and standard blue lab-coat.

He saw Angela and Hodgins, standing at the alter, rings twinkling on their fingers.

This was when he became confused.

He had dreamed of Hodgins and Angela's marriage the day they had run away from their wedding. He saw other dreams he remembered too.

A clown, running at him with a knife, his made-up face laughing, mouth open. He cringed.

One of his long-dead colleagues, talking to him. He had dreamed that soon after he had died.

But then the dreams and the future became confused. He saw glimpses of both what he remembered in his sleep and what he was sure could happen in the future.

But it was the last image that he held his gaze on, utterly confused.

It was Brennan. He was seeing her from his point of view, as all the other memories, but this one he wasn't sure what it meant.

Was it a dream? Or was it his future?

Both he and Brennan were lying in a bed (his own from a quick glance) and they were both completely, utterly naked. Booth had his arm around her shoulders, her smooth skin rippling under his touch. She rolled over, and Booth saw what he had wanted to see for a very, _very _long time.

Bones. Naked. In front of him. Purposefully.

He saw his eyes turn hungry in the reflection of her own pale blue ones. She had a naughty smile on her lips.

"I know you want me, Booth," she whispered, her words like fire. "Now you can have me."

And then Booth did as he had never dared to do with his partner. He took her mouth in his, kissing her passionately but with force, power. He didn't care about all that crap she spoke about dominant males in a sexual relationship – he just wanted to show her what he was made of. And with her permission, he could.

He showed her why his ex always came back to him. He showed her why he needed to be with her. He showed her all his love, and could see the satisfaction in her looks and sounds.

But was it a dream? Or was it his future?

*

Brennan waited at home. She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. She just sat on her couch staring into nothingness, letting her tears stain her cheeks. She knew it wasn't rational, but she couldn't think of what else to do. Booth was gone.

She got multiple visits from her colleagues especially Angela. They tried talking to her, persuading her to come back to the lab, gave her sleeping pills to knock her out. She knew that they were trying to help her, but she all she really wanted was to be alone. She was very, very stubborn sometimes, and this time was no exception.

It was actually Hodgins who managed to get her out of the house. He seemed so sincere Brennan actually wondered what her staying home was doing to him. He came to her apartment, pointlessly knocking, then letting himself in anyway. He went and sat on the couch opposite her.

"Dr B," Hodgins asked slowly. "We really need you back." He started with sympathy.

But Brennan would not be swayed so easily. "You don't need me. I'm fine here." She sounded like a record on repeat.

Hodgins knew kindness wouldn't work so he tried the only way that he could relate to her. Stubbornness.

He pointed a finger at her. "Look, Brennan. Booth's dead. There's nothing you can do about that. But sitting here doing absolutely nothing won't accomplish anything. Do you know how _I'm _feeling at the moment?"

Brennan stared at him. He didn't get annoyed too often.

"I have Angela on my back every five minutes complaining that you're not there." Brennan knew that this could be true. "You're not the only one who misses Booth."

"I know that."

"Yet do you see any of us going on a hunger strike?" He was sounding fierce, and Brennan was surprised. As usual, she tried to cover her emotion with facts.

"But thousands in Tanzania-"

"Yes, but you're not doing it for them. You're doing it because you miss Booth. Well, we all do. But we really need you back. No-one can do a case as no-one can look at the bones as well as you do."

"Zack can!" she protested.

"Zack refuses to. He won't do a thing because you're not there. 'I need her permission!'" Hodgins imitated Zack in a high-pitched voice.

"Tell him I gave him permission."

"It doesn't matter. He still won't do it." He was getting frustrated now, his eyes angry. "You're the best we have, Dr Brennan. We need you."

Brennan looked up into his eyes. His deep blue eyes. She could see the exasperation, and knew that all he said would be true. He also knew that being as he was, he wouldn't leave until she gave up.

She gave a ghost of a laugh. "Fine. You win."

Hodgins smiled in accomplishment, and held out a hand to help her up. She ignored it and jumped up, hugging him instead. He stumbled back a few steps then hugged her back.

*

The call came the next day.

And Brennan almost fainted when she heard who it was.

*

She was working on a body which had been in her lab for a few days, untouched in her absence. It had fallen off a twenty story building, though whether 'fallen' was the correct term Brennan was determining.

Her cell buzzed in her pocket. She peeled off her gloves and slapped them on the stainless steel table, reaching into her pocket for the machine.

She glanced at the caller ID, then checked again. Her heart nearly stopped in surprise.

Her hands shaking, she pressed the green button, cautious of the suspicious eyes on her back. "Hello?" she asked warily, unsure what to expect.

"Hey Bones!"

She dropped the phone in surprise, metal clunking on metal.

She screamed in terror, and jumped back in horror, then turned and ran off the platform.

* * *

Sorry if you were disappointed by the lack of detail in that...scene, but...you know... hope you didnt mind

so you might be a bit confused, but i will explain it in the next chapter. Any ideas for what i could do would be great. please give me any thoughts on what you thought....:) thanks for reading


	12. Unanswered

thanks for all those who reviewed last chapter. I know it was really confusing, and sadly i didnt manage to keep my promise - i havnt explained what happens to him.

but please read anyway.

hope you like it

_

* * *

_

She glanced at the caller ID, then checked again. Her heart nearly stopped in surprise.

_Her hands shaking, she pressed the green button, cautious of the suspicious eyes on her back. "Hello?" she asked warily, unsure what to expect._

"_Hey Bones!"_

_She dropped the phone in surprise, metal clunking on metal._

_She screamed in terror, and jumped back in horror, then turned and ran off the platform._

*

Angela found Brennan curled in a ball in the corner of her office, whimpering, rocking slowly back and forth. Angela walked softly closer to hear what she was saying, and was shocked to hear how meagre and desperate she sounded, as if waking from a bad dream that seemed just that little bit too real.

"It's not rational. It's not rational. How could this happen? He's dead! It's not rational...."

Angela strained to hear these words, and then stepped back in shock, gasping as she caught the grasp of Brennan's words. She know understood why Brennan had screamed. She too, felt the sound tearing through her throat, but she forced it down. She had to calm Brennan.

She crouched down next to her. Brennan was still whimpering, talking to herself then to anyone, her subconciousness taking over her miraculous mind. Angela had never seen her best friend like this, and truthfully, it kind of scared her. Brennan was normally the most rational person in the room, and now she had been reduced to this, a whimpering ball of skin and bones, just by a simple phone call.

Angela touched Brennan's arm. Brennan looked up at the contact, her eyes brimming with tears. Angela wrapped her wrist around Brennan's arm, keeping a firm grasp. She looked into her eyes.

"Brennan," she asked quietly. "What happened?"

Brennan tried to get a sound out, but the air was empty between her lips, replaced with a sob. Angela hushed her.

"I've never seen you so scared before in your life. Who was on the phone?" she had a feeling she knew that answer but she wanted to get it straight. She tried to play it up a little. "Was it the Gravedigger?" Angela knew that the Gravedigger could scare her easily, if she thought he was after her again.

But Brennan determinedly shook her head. She might not have been able to get a word out, but she would try and communicate somehow."

Angela prompted her. "Who was it, then?"

Brennan swallowed, trying to clear the tears out of her throat. "Booth," she whispered hoarsely.

Though Angela was expecting the answer, it was still shocking to hear it out of Brennan's mouth. She leaned closer.

"Are you sure?"

Brennan nodded. "He...he said..." she was struggling to get the words out of her mouth. She didn't want to believe the words, _couldn't _believe them. "He said....'Hey Bones'... He sounded....so.....happy."

She looked up forcefully, and Angela saw the intensity in her eyes. "I'm going insane, aren't I? It's just not logical! The doctor's told me he was dead! I heard his heart stop!" Her voice was cut off, her tears betraying her. She quickly wiped them away, though they continued to fall, a waterfall on an ever-ending trek. "Unless it was false....." Angela knew that Brennan was trying to kid herself, "but he would have told me, after seeing what happened to me last time. I just can't-" She pushed her head through her hands, her fingers rubbing her temples, trying to make sense of the matter. Her mind was spinning, thoughts of different colours whizzing around her head. She felt like she was about to faint.

Angela tried another angle. She knew it would take a while before Brennan would calm down. "Maybe it wasn't Booth. Maybe it just sounded like him because you were so desperate to hear his voice again..." she trailed off.

"I saw the caller ID" Brennan defined. Her voice was becoming stronger, though constantly stopped by tears.

"Maybe someone at the hospital was using his phone. You would have been on his speed dial – the first person to call."

"But who else would call me Bones?!" she said in exasperation. Nothing was adding up. She was used to working with evidence, and she had nothing.

Except....

Brennan jumped up. Angela was surprised, and flew back, landing on her hands from the fall in her crouched position. Brennan was already out the door, too determined on her idea to notice her friend on the floor. Angela quickly jumped up and hurried to catch up.

Brennan was already up on the platform by the time Angela was in league with her. She had slapped on the paper thin disposable gloves, and bent down. Angela leaned over to see what she was retrieving, and then saw the phone dangling in Brennan's hand. She straightened up, then thumbed through some of the programs. She finally reached the recent calls, and there it was. His name, flashing on the screen like some luminescent neon sign signifying a pub. He had called her a 10:43 am, with a call time of 10 seconds. He must have hung up shortly after she dropped the phone.

This was evidence, yes, but it proved nothing. The only thing she could prove was that someone had called her on Booth's phone, though whether it was actually Booth she was still to determine.

There was only one way to find out.

Brennan unbuttoned her lab coat, and replaced it with her cotton one. Angela gaped at her, then ran to grab her own jacket. She didn't want to miss this.

"Wait up!" she called to Brennan, then turned to the guys.

"I'm just gonna....yeah," she said with no explanation. She knew the guys would be wanting answers, but for now they were satisfied that no more hectic decisions would be made in the space of a few minutes.

Angela ran out to the parking lot, where she heard the low grumble of a car, and saw Brennan's in a few spaces away, the headlights flashing, the engine whining, impatient. Angela hurried over to the car and threw herself in.

"Where are we going?" Angela asked, out of breath. She realised she had no clue of their destination.

Brennan looked over at her. "I want answers. We're going to the hospital."

*

They arrived in the space of 15 minutes. Brennan circled the parking lot for a space, getting aggravated every minute that passed. She was grateful Angela didn't comment on her flaring temper.

She was out of the door as soon as the engine stopped. She slammed the door shut, waiting impatiently for Angela to unbuckle her seat belt. Every fleeing moment was frustrating, and she glanced at her watch, though knowing it wouldn't do anything.

As soon as Angela was out, she started across the parking lot, heading towards the brightly lit doors. She slammed them opened with her palms, making everyone in the quiet waiting room look up at the sudden loud noise. Once they met her fierce gaze, they quickly looked back down at their magazines. Brennan sauntered up quickly to the information desk.

"Excuse-" She stopped as the receptionist held up a finger, implying for her to wait. Brennan resisted the urge to flash her FBI badge in importance, but she knew it would get her nowhere.

After seemingly endless minutes, the receptionist stopped typing and looked up. She was an old lady, her face weathered and care-worn. She looked as though this hospital with all its falseness was her home. Brennan hurried to explain.

"I'm looking for Seeley Booth."

"May I have your name?"

"Temperance Brennan."

"And how do you know Mr Booth?"

"I'm his partner. I work with him in the FBI."

She saw the eyes flicker slightly as she heard this, knowing it was no nonsense. If the FBI was coming to the hospital, it was serious.

"One moment please." Her voice was high, false. Brennan's eyes flickered around the room, her mind not focusing on anything. She heard the gentle tap of the keyboard typing, and then a sigh. She looked down to see the receptionist gazing concernedly at the computer. She seemed deep in thought. She looked as though she were trying to say something though couldn't find the right words.

The receptionist looked up with false sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry, dear." Her high pitched voice cracked the quiet. "But we don't have anyone by that name here."

Brennan's heart nearly stopped. "What about past records. I heard he died a few days ago." She knew the receptionist wanted to ask why she was here then, but something about Brennan's eyes told her it was not the time nor place to ask.

"I'll check again." The receptionist glanced nervously at the computer, the clicking of the mouse loud in the waiting room. Brennan turned around, and saw Angela standing a few metres away. She raised her eyebrows. Brennan shook her head, hoping Angela took that as a 'don't know' rather then a 'he's dead.'

A few minutes later the receptionist spoke again. "I'm sorry, but there's been no Booth of any sorts in here in the past 2 months. There's a Mister Bootse, but I don't think that's who you're after."

Brennan shook her head, utterly confused. It was one thing to be hearing ghosts, but then to be told that no one by the name of Booth had been in here recently? That was just...unsettling. She could feel the stares of the other visitors on her back, and she imagined their faces, forged sympathy etched on their skin.

"Thankyou so much for your help," Brennan said, trying to keep her voice even. She turned slowly, and Angela walked over to her.

"What happened?" she asked. She could see the pain overtaking her friend's eyes.

Brennan glanced up, her lashed obscuring her eyes. "No-one with the name of Booth has been in the hospital in the last 2 months."

She saw Angela's reaction. She was as shocked as she herself had been. Then Angela raised the most obvious question, but which neither of them had wanted to voice.

"So what do we do now?" Angela asked bravely.

Brennan tried to think, her mind blocked with images of Booth. "What _can _we do? We have no idea where he is!"

Angela sighed. "Look, sweetie. You really need some rest. Go home."

"But Booth-"

"We'll start questioning tomorrow. Go and have some rest." Brennan knew that she needed the sleep, and was grateful for the excuse. But she was still worried about Booth.

Angela reeled her to the car, helping her dazed form into the passenger seat. She drove her home, opening the door for her and letting her in. Brennan didn't even seem to be aware that she was walking. She sat down absentmindedly on the couch.

"Are you going to be alright?" Angela asked, worried.

"No. But some beer should help." Angela chuckled, and went to the fridge to fetch the alcohol, grabbing some Tyrenol on the way. She handed the to Brennan, who took them gratefully.

"Thanks," she said after swallowing a big mouthful. Angela hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll help you, sweetie. I want to find him too."

Brennan nodded, her silence her only communiation. Angela quietly slipped out of the apartment.

Soon Brennan lay down on her bed, thinking of Booth.

_Where was he?_

_How come there was no record of him in the hospital?_

_Was that really him on the phone? But how could it be?_

Brennan had been hoping to find answers today. But all that had been unearthed was more questions.

That night, she dreamed of Seeley Booth.

* * *

yea, so that was a boring chapter and raised even more quesitons - hence the name of the chapter. I'll try to explain in the near future of the story. Please review


	13. Knight In FBI StandardIssue Body Armour

so yea i managed to write more even though i should be studying. oh well. what mum dusnt know won't kill her.

so i know last chapter was even more confusing then the one before that but i managed to answer most of the confusion-except for some.

warning - this is kinda a pointless chapter but it answers all the questions of 'why didn't she just call him' or 'is she stupid?' sorry i havnt answered the main question yet but that will come probably in the next chapter ( in know, i said that awhile ago but this time its true!)

Um, please review, and thanx again for all those who did last time

**Disclaimer: **I dont own bones.

* * *

Brennan was restless the next day. She waited in the office, turning quickly if anyone came through the door, expecting to see his muscular frame walking it, throwing his dice up in the air. But it never was.

She knew she was kidding herself. Did she really expect him to come in? He was dead!

She thought about calling him. _Someone _had been on that phone to her – why didn't she call back? That was the most obvious thing to do. But she knew the real reason.

She had gotten her hopes up too high, and that phone call was the last straw. She _wanted _to believe that Booth was alive, _wanted _to hear his voice again, and now everything she said or did was becoming disoriented, or circled around him. That phone call could have been anyone, but she was so willing to hear his voice again that she believed it was him.

But she knew it wasn't rational. She had heard his heart stop, seen the heart monitor flicker then lay flat, saw his head smack forward. All this images replayed in her mind, and so she knew she was kidding herself that there was even a shred of hope that he was alive.

But why his records? The only explanation that she could come up with was the FBI. Maybe they had erased the information – it would have had his occupation, and could have been a danger to anyone, including herself. She couldn't imagine why anyone would want to keep the information from her. It was still confusing though.

Brennan sighed. These were all theories, and she was used to working with cold, hard evidence. She glanced at the phone that now lay on her desk. Should she? Just try the number? See if anyone picks up?

But Angela came in, deciding her fate. She ignored the phone, and looked up at her.

"Any luck?" Brennan asked. Angela had tried calling around and see if anyone had any information of Booth.

Angela shook her head. "Nothing."

Brennan told her her theories, and Angela nodded thoughtfully. "Well, that makes sense. The FBI likes to make sure no-one knows what's happened."

But now a new thought concerned Brennan. "What if they covered up his death again? They could have erased the records so no-one knew he had been hurt in any way, so no criminal could know he was injured." Brennan knew that this was a good possibility, but she knew Booth would have made sure he knew. But maybe that's why he had tried to call her.....

Angela interrupted her thoughts. "Well, I'll try calling a few more people, then I'm going. Do you want to go out for dinner?" she asked, hoping for some quality girl time with Brennan.

Brennan had to think. As much as she wanted to go with Angela, have a break from the lab and from the confusing thoughts that was her world, she really just wanted to stay here and mope.

But Angela didn't want to hear her answer, knowing bluntly that she would try and refuse. Instead she grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" Brennan asked in defense, holding up her hands.

Angela lowered her eyes at her. "We're going. Bar. Booze. Boys. You're coming."

"I really think I should-"

"Sweetie, no offense but I really don't care what you want to do. You need a break and some alcohol. And I know just the perfect spot."

Brennan tried to protest but Angela was already grabbing her coat for her. "But what about those calls you need to make?" Brennan asked, trying to prolong the time till her dreaded fate.

"Too bad. Come on." Angela had to lead Brennan out of the room.

*

It was already 9 o'clock when they entered the bar. It was a nightclub, the loud music thumping through Brennan's ears, manipulating her brain to follow the heavy beat. At least the music did something useful – it blocked all her thoughts, so no issues of Booth sneaked their way into her brain.

Angela led her over to the bar. "2 scotch, please." The bartender nodded and went to retrieve their order.

"Don't you just love this music?" she yelled over the pumping rhythm. Brennan had trouble seeing her through the flashing lights.

"It's very stimulating!"

"Yeah!" Angela agreed. "It's great!" she raised her arms, swinging her hips in time with the heavy beat.

Brennan looked around. "There's many people of different cultures here! Do they enjoy this music too? I would have thought that they would enjoy music of their own culture, such as Japanese!"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, for once, no lab speak. We're out in the real world now. Just enjoy the music!" She reached back and grabbed her scotch, downing it in one swallow. Brennan decided to take her advice. She needed a distraction. She reached back and picked up her glass. She put it up to her mouth slwly, and gently started to swallow it. Angela pushed her hand forward and tipped the whole thing down her throat. Brennan doubled over, swallowing the liquid. It was like fire through her sarcoughogus. She heard Angla laughing and straightnened up. She, too, grinned.

Angela giggled. "You ready now?"

Brennan grinned even wider. The trick with the sctoch had worked – she was excited, in the mood for fun. "You bet!"

Angela grabebd her hand and led her through the crowds of people. Brennan had to stop herself from examining and spectulating over the different cultures – she wanted this to be fun, and didn't want to bore Angela either. So she followed her steps, marvelling at the lights and the music. Angela drew them into the middle of the dance floor, and grabbed her hand, spinning her around. Brennan twirled, feeling the mood of the frivolity. She was enjoying it, and danced with Angela. Then Angela drew her close.

"Look over to your right!! Hot guy alert!" she tried to whisper in her ear, but ended up shouting anyway. Brennan moved her head to the direction she was saying and saw a guy, about 30, wearing a suit, tie undone, shirt untucked. He had a thin layer of stubble on his chin. He had two dimples.

Brennan had to stop herself from collapsing. The resemblance was just too similar. She stopped dancing. Angela stopped, a concerned look on her face.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?"

By now everyone within a 3 metre radius had stopped dancing and moved back to give them space, but whether because of Angela or just peace she wasn't sure. Her ears were ringing, her focus blurred. She glanced over to where she had seen the man, but he had vanished. She collapsed on the floor, and she heard people gasp. Angela was really concerned now.

"Can someone get me some water?" she shouted to no-one in particular. Brennan heard a faint response. Her head was throbbing, the loud music still pounding in her ears and through to her brain. The alcohol started to take effect, and she felt dizzy. Someone handed her a glass of water and she gladly took it, gulping it down. After a few minutes the pain started to subside, and people went back to dancing, thinking she was just someone who had never had alcohol before. She tried to get up, trying to get out of the club. Angela helped her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" she asked, her voice still very loud.

Brennan nodded, though still disoriented. "I think so. I just need some fresh air."

Angela nodded, and led her through the crowd. At the door, the bouncer glanced at her for a second, then gave Angela a look that suggested he'd seen this many times before. He held the door open while Angela nearly carried Brennan through it.

She sat her down on a bench outside the bar, and looked worridly at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Ange. It was just a bit loud in there."

Angela could tell she was lying. "It was that guy, wasn't it?"

Brennan looked up, then shamefully nodded. "He just...reminded me of Booth."

Angela nodded. "I know. I realised after I pointed him out. I'm sorry."

Brennan shook her head then laughed. "Don't be. You just saw I guy. I just saw more." She sighed. "I keep thinking he'll come back, you know? Every person that I see, I just expect them to be Booth."

Angela nodded again. "It's hard. But it'll pass."

"I hope," Brennan said, knowing that it might never.

*

Angela drove her back to Brennan's house, and they both went in. They sat at the table, quietly chatting about random things – the case, guys, new clothes Angela had seen. Brennan carefully noticed that she kept the conversation well away from Booth, and changing it if it started to stray too close. Angela kept the conversation light, laughing often to keep Brennan's mood light.

Brennan was enjoying the girl time. She was often surrounded by Booth, and he always seemed to interrupt their fun. She knew it appalling to think, but she was actually enjoying it without the interruption.

Angela didn't stay long. She recognised when Brennan was getting tired, the small little hints. A muffled yawn here, a rubbing of eyes there, slight glances to the bedroom. Even though Brennan didn't want her to leave and tried to make her stay, she needed sleep.

"Are you going to be alright?" Angela asked, her voice joking.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, Ange."

Angela grinned and hugged her. "Love your guts, sweetie."

Brennan laughed. "Your's too!"

Angela laughed in agreement then walked out the door. Brennan watched her walk away and then closed the door quietly. She sat down on the couch and rubbed her eyes, aimlessly flicking through channels. After finding out nothing was on, or just wanting a distraction from something, she did what she loved to do after a long day,so she slipped into her bedroom and walking to the shower. She ran the hot water till it burned her skin, and she let it unloosen all the knotted muscles under her skin. She used her favourite shampoo – smelling like lavender – and rubbed it into her folds of brown hair, letting it run loose down her back. It felt wonderful to be surrounded by nothing but steam. No pain. No devastation. No death. Nothing.

After about 20 minutes she started to feel tired. Reluctant to leave the warmth of the shower, she nontheless turned off the taps and stepped out, then dried herself down. She dressed in her favourite pair of pajamas, and then climbed into her bed, curling up under the warm duvet.

Then she heard noises from the lounge room.

She sat up quickly, wondering how to sneak up and knock out whoever was there.

She quietly climbed out of bed, arms held up in front of her chest in a stance of attack. She crept towards the door.

Then dropped her shoulders.

It was the TV. She had left it on.

She felt like a fool. She had been scared by a TV.

She walked forward and turned off the TV, the sudden darkness sharp to her eyes. She turned off the light, then walked back to her room, anxious for the warm quilt.

Then she heard another noise. She turned quickly, stance ready again. She scanned the room.

Nothing stirred.

Then she heard a key turn in the lock to her door.

She stifled a gasp.

Then he walked in. All pure glory, her angel, her big, strong, hot knight in shining FBI standard-issue body armour. Her mouth gaped open, and she struggled to breath.

She staggered backwards, her hands clutching her chest, and then gasped in surprise.

Then she fainted.

He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground and lay her gently on the bed, staring at her plae, beautiful face.

* * *

kk sweet ending. i really luv the 'knight in shining FBI standard-issue body armour' quote. i know ur probably still like.....what? but as i said i will explain in the next chapter. but ANY IDEAS OF WHAT HAPPENED OR THEORIES ARE WELCOME! PLEASE TELL ME COZ IM STILL ACTUALLY TRYING TO WORK IT OUT MYSELF! i was originally going to have booth die but everyone wanted him to stay alive. i have an idea in my mind (thanks to a great friend) but any more would be welcome. remember - this story is about what you guys want.

thanks for reading!

till next time! bobthetree123 (author)


	14. Friends With Benefits

I'll make it quick  
Now exams are over I will be updating more quickly and this story should be finished shortly  
Once again thankyou to those who reviewed and gave ideas. Sorry if i made the last chapter more confusing but i am gradually answering the quesitons.  
This chapter is rated M, so if people are young, you might not want to read this.  
For those who are older, i couldn't make it too M - you'll see what I mean  
Please read and enjoy (hopefully)

* * *

When Brennan woke up, her room was dark. Her neck ached from the awkward position she was in. She moved her legs, her jeans crackling against the sheet. She realiased she was still fully clothed, and that a blanket had been placed over the top of her. She sat up, ignoring the dizziness overtaking her brain, and a damp cloth slid off her face. She looked at the digital clock, the letters falshing red.

_3 AM._

She groaned and lay back down, throwing the pillow over her eyes to block the images that flashed behind her eyes. Booth walking in the door, a smile upon his face. It was impossible, yet she knew that deep down, she had believed it all along.

So Booth was alive. Many questions rang around her head. How? She had heard his heart stop. Why was there no record of Booth at the hospital? Was that really him who had rung the phone? And the biggest question of all – why had the doctors told her he was dead? Was that Booth's doing? No, she knew he wouldn't hurt her like that again. Her head throbbed. She was used to answering questions with facts, evidence. But here – ther was nothing.

Failing to meet sleep, she rubbed her eyes and slowly stepped out of bed. She stood there for a moment, undecisive of what to do. Finally she decided to check the living room.

She knew he was gone before she saw the empty couch. But she knew he had been there the previous night – what other rational explanation could explain the blanket and cloth? She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. It grudginly parted under her fingers. She went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet she rarely used. Inside was some medication. She didn't often take drugs to force her into sleep, but she knew she needed it. She hesitantly pulled out 2 tablets and knocked them back, running them down with water. Then she stood against the bench. She had to do something – she knew the drugs would take awhile to kick in, and she didn't want to meet that painful experience of memories.

Instead she once again walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked awful. She had light circles under her eyes, and her face was ghostly pale – not that ghosts existed. She knew she needed the forced sleep, and hoped it was dreamless – she was afraid of what she'd find once she closed her eyes.

Instead she stepped into the shower, washing all the unanswered questions momentarily away down the drain with the soap. She soaked in the soothing water, burning her skin, but she ignored it. The water turned cold, but it was a nice contrast to the hot liquid before it. She only turned off the taps when to cold was too much.

As soon as she stepped out, she knew the drugs were working. She was suddenly very tired, and had to hold onto the sink to keep upright. She drew on her pajamas, the soft material flowing over her skin. Then she crawled into bed, and was in a dreamless sleep in minutes.

*

When she woke again, light was streaming in under the curtains. She blinked against the sun and looked at her clock.

_10 AM_

Brennan gasped. She was late for work. The only time she was late was when she was sleeping with a guy.

She hoped Angela didn't get the wrong idea.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" she slurred.

"Hey, sweetie! You're late! Is there a guy there?"

Predictable.

"No, Ange. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep and took some drugs to help me. I just woke up late."

She heard the surprise in Angela's voice. It was known to her that Brennan rarely used tablets.

"So when are you coming in?"

Brennan thought of the time length between her apartment and the Jeffersonian. Her head throbbed at the thought of thinking. She made a quick decision.

"I might just take the day off today, Ange."

There was a stunned silence. It was one thing for Brennan to be late, then to use medication, but to _skip work? _It wasn't like her. "O...k," Angela said, trying not to sound confused. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Ange." Brennan hung up before she could say any more. She swung her legs over the bed, now wide awake. The pills had done there job – she was no longer tired. But she knew there would be side effects.

Once she saw the kitchen, she realised she was starving. She made scrambled egss, eating them slowly, savouring the flavour. The food seemed to help – her head stopped thumping. She made it to her bedroom, and threw on a singlet shirt and jeans, without bothering with her ususal jewellrey or belt – no-one would see her anyway.

She had just sat down to watch TV when her doorbell rang. For some reason, her heart jumped – but that was impossible. A heart is held in place by many veins and can't move; otherwise the body would break down. Brennan was glad she could think clearly now. She reached forward and turned off the TV, and then walked to the door. But it had already been opened, its occupant standing in the doorway, a grin on his face.

"Booth?"

*

"Booth?" she queried, her face a mixture of emotions – shock, disbelief, relief, excitement, and a slight hint of annoyance.

He didn't respond. Instead, he walked across the room and grabbed her hips. He looked into her eys only breifly before he pressed his lips to hers fiercly. Her mouth parted in surprise, and Booth took his chance to slip his tongue in. Brennan didn't respond, but didn't object either – she was in pure shock. Finally she moved, pressing back with even more ferocity. Booth was surprised at her fire, but kept his mouth on hers, tasting the flavour. She was pushing onto him with force, and they moved back, ending up in a wall. This was nothing like the mistletoe kiss, which had been light and compassionate – this was all about fury. He had handed her delicately then, not sure of her response. Now he knew that she didn't care what he did to him. This was the type of kiss that they each did to there boy/girlfriends, but had been longing to do to each other.

Finally they broke for breath. Booth looked deep into her blue eyes, and then hungrily started kissing her neck. Brennan sighed, still caught for breath.

"What....are....you....doing....here.....Booth..."She managed to gasp out.

She felt Booth pause and look up at her. "I just came out of the hospital." He sounded puzzled, as though he thought she knew where he was.  
Brennan was confused. Many questions were running through her mind, but they were unspoken as Booth pressed his lips against hers once more. Her voice was stopped for several minutes by the sweet taste of Booth's mouth.

Finally he let her breath again. Brennan took her chance.

"There was no record of you at the hosptial."

Booth grunted, not breaking his lips from the hollow of her throat. But when the silence kept on, he quickly broke his lips off her skin, not wanting her pale flesh to leave his lips. He wanted this to last, in case she changed her mind.

"Wh had to. FBI stuff," he muttered, and then went back to her throat, the side this time. Brennan shivered. She had watned to know what it was like to have Booth kiss her, more then the awkward misteltoe kiss. And now, unexplainably, he had heard her thoughts, and now here he was. She desperately wanted to know everything, but she didn't want to interrupt the passion. It was like a mirage – is she blinked it would diasappear. So she let Booth continue to send her to heaven.

Suddenly she thought of somehitng that she desperately wanted to get out.

"Booth?"

He grunted again, now kissing her ear, the shivers ricketing through her spine. "You never told me what you dreamt about." She felt him pause. His light stubble brushed against her cheek. She sighed in pleasure.

He murmured his answer again her skin, muffled.

"What?" she asked, only half the word gasping out. She barely moved her mouth in case Booth took his off.

"I'll show you."

She had a feeling she knew what it meant, and was right. She once again had mixed feeling when he reached around her waist, his hand touching the small of her bak. He had touched her there many times beofre, but somehow this signified a different meaning. She quivered uncontrollably, and wrapped her arms around his muscular frame for support. Booth had his mind set on a goal. He breathed in her heavenly scent, running his hands up and down her back. She trembled as she felt her shirt run up her back, adn then felt Booth peel it off.

She was right. Her dream was coming true. Booth continued to kiss her, not allowing her to breathe. Still with her eyes shut, Brennan reached up and undid his tie, then letting it drop uselessly to the floor. Then she blindly grabbed the front of his cottin shirt and pulled.

A sharp ripping sound filled the room.

The broke apart, then looked down. Buttons lay scattered on the floor, a ripped shirt in Brennan's hand. She grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," She breathed. "I always wanted to do that." Booth grinned, dazzling her with that smile she loved. He then went back to run his hands up and down her sides, admiring her shapely body. Brennan, too, took in his chest, the muscles straining against the skin. She held her hands to his chest, reached up and delicately kissed his mouth, running her hands over his muscular chest. She felt him reach for the waistband of her jeans, felt him undo the small button that held them together, felt them slide down her legs and onto the floor. She was now purely in only her lingerie and she quickly made sure that he was in the same state. Unconsiously they moved towards Brennan's bedroom, running into walls on the way. They made it to the bed, and were soon on top of it.

Before she knew it, Brennan was in a pure state of bliss. She let Booth show her how he handled women, and made quite a few nail marks in his back. They moved in rhythm, rolling around on the bed. She felt Booth stroke her hair out of her face.

"I love you..." he whispered.

This brought on a new session of love. Brennan got the full view of Booth's muscular body, and couldn't stop admiring it. She could feel his eyes constantly on her own skin, his hands running over the pale flesh.

She was exhausted after only a few minutes – he was a fierce tiger. She ran her body against him, feeling his gasp of satisfaction, pleased to be gratifying him. The last thought she had before her mind was completely taken over was Angela. Her 'friends-with-benifits' dream was now coming true. After thinking this, she let Booth take her to heaven.

* * *

Sorry - i know it is once again very vague but I'm only 13, and my friends also read these, so i can't make it too bad - sorry if people expected more. But hopefully you can understand my position.  
So please tell me what you are thinking right now. And any ideas for the rest are much appreciated and taken into consideration - any ideas i use will be noted in my A/N.  
Thanks for bothering to read this!


	15. Answers At Last

Ok, this chapter answers all the questions.

I would seriously like to dedicate this chapter to Kamouraskan, who has seriously helped me with my story. A huge thanks, Kam!

please enjoy this chapter and give me any comments.

* * *

They walked into the Jeffersonian together, their arms linked. They ignored the raised eyebrows that stared their way, but they couldn't excape the wrath of Angela. She started asking questions as soon as they came within hearing range.

Of course she first hugged Booth. Everyone was glad to see him, though confused, asking questions all the time, but Booth waved off the enquires, saying that he would 'explain it in time.'

He walked Brennan to her office, the squints automatically following behind. As soon as they were all in they crossed their arms demanding answers. Brennan and Booth stood facing them, four pairs of eyes staring at them. Brennan looked at each individaully – Cam, Zack, Hodgins and Angela.

Brennan opened her mouth to start explaining why they had walked into together, but Booth held out his hand to stop her.

"I'm sure you want answers." Four pairs of heads nodded. "I'll explain," he projected. "I'm here, fine." He turned to Brennan. "Yes, you heard my heart stop, but they got it pumping again. It's really not that hard – you of all people should know that."

She tried to argue, but he ignored her protests. "I stayed in hospital for a week. According to Bones, you guys had no idea that I was actually alive, which really confuses me. I didn't fake my death; I thought you all knew I was still alive."

"The doctors told us you were dead." Brennan finally interjected.

"We'll deal with that later. Before you ask, the FBI cleared my profile." He recieved a snort from Hodgins emitting his dislike for the FBI and a confused look from Hodgins and Cam.

"You didn't tell them?" he asked Brennan and Angela. They shook their heads. "Oh, ok. Well I had no record of being at the hospital. I'm just saying that if you want to blame anyone, blame the FBI. It was just protocol."

He recieved a few more snorts this time, not just from Hodgins.

"Why didn't you call me? Or any of us?" Brennan quieried.

"I tried, but if I remember, you screamed and hung up, so I assumed you didn't want to hear me, so I didn't try again. I must admit, I was shocked. That was one of the reasons of not calling back. It hurt that you didn't want to talk, but when you screamed... Anyway, after they let me out of the hospital, I went....home." Brennan knew that he had edited that last fact.

Brennan was still puzzled, but didn't object her further questions.

But Hodgins raised one for her. "So who told Dr B that you were dead?"

"The doctors," she clarified.

"But...clearly he wasn't. Someone tipped them off."

They were silent for a moment, thinking. Brennan realised that Angela had been unusually silent – Brennan had expected her to be bursting with questions, especially why they had come in together. She knew something was wrong, and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

She whispered in Booth's ear. He nodded. "Come on, guys," he said to the others, herding them out. They grudginly followed.

"Angela?" Brennan called. She turned around, as if guilty of something. "Are you okay?"

"Sure." Brennan knew she was lying. Her happiness was too false, unlike her.

"It's just; you're usually bombarding me with questions."

"Oh, they'll come," Angela said, trying to smile.

"You did it, didn't you?"

Angela looked up at her, faking confusion. "Did what?"

"You told the doctors to tell me Booth was dead. You offered to get coffee. You could have quite easily have gone to the doctors, told them to tell me he was dead. I don't have evidence, and I don't like making intuitive leaps, but you had more then enough time. But what I don't understand is...why? Why would you do something like this Angela?"

Angela sighed, like a naughty girl caught lying. "Ok, fine. It was me. I told them to tell you he was dead. As for why? Can you seriously not work it out?" She waited a moment for Brennan's mind to process all of the possibilities. When she came to no conclusion, she told her for her.

"You and Booth. You act like a couple. You deny that you love him, but I know that you do. I know it ws really mean of me, but I thought that if you thought he was dead, you would prove you loved him." She snickered, despite the situation. "Worked, too!"

Brennan was speechless. "Angela...!"

"I know. I'm sorry." She leaned forward and hugged her. "But I knew you would find out, and I wanted Booth to tell you, see your reaction after you thought he was dead. It was quite a reaction if I'm right. 'I was really tired'? Oh, please. You really think I'm going to believe that you were tired? I know you. And you never skip work. Booth was there, wasn't he?"

Brennan hesitated before nodding. Angela grinned. And though Brennan knew she should be furious with Angela, she realised that she didn't mind. At least all of her questions were answered. And she was actually, privately glad that what had happened had happened. But she could tell something in Angela's face – that she wasn't telling her something.

Angela groaned, knowing she was caught out. "Fine, follow me."

Angela led her to her office by her hand, and to her computer. She clicked on a document and opened a video. Brennan gasped. She recognised that muscular chest, her pale, clothless back. They were rolling over the bed, the sheets scattered randomly on the floor. The sounds emitting from the speakers was enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Look familiar?" Angela asked, snickering.

"How...what....that....?" Brennan stuttered.

"Hmm. Me and Hodgins thought..."

"Of course. I should have known it was you."

"Well, at least I now know what Booth is like in bed. I've wanted to know that for ages. You're lucky, Brennan. Your dream finally came true. And it seemed my plan worked, so you should thank me."

Brennan still couldn't speak. She was just staring at the computer screen, marvelling at the movement, her eyes on Booth's body.

"So, you told got the doctors to tell me Booth was dead to bring us together?" She thought about it.

"I've wanted you two to get together for years – you know that. And this was the perfect oppurtunity. I knew that he would have to come and tell you personally that he was alive, and knew there would be a great reunion. It seems as though this whole...'project' actually worked. You know Booth is alive, and you got together."

"Let's just hope it lasts. I don't know how he feels."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll love that plan."

Brennan was about to respond when they heard a sound at the door. She looked up, then moved her hand over Angela's to turn off the video. It was Cam, and she was looking at the screen.

"Wow!" she commented. "Is that you, Dr Brennan, and Booth?"

Angela nodded. Brennan looked sheepish.

"Don't worry, honey. I've seen it all before." Brennan looked at her. "Hey, I've experienced him too."

Angela huffed. "Am I now the only woman in this room who hasn't had sex with Booth? That's hardly fair, considering I'm the one who actually _wants _to. What?" She asked to their raised eyebrows.

*

Meanwhile, Hodgins had led Booth to his lab area. Zack bludginly followed. Hodgins tapped up his computer.

"What are you showing me, Hodgins?"

"Hold on" he said. He sounded vaguely gleeful.

He drew up a video. Booth immediately recognised his partners figure. He turned angry. "Why the hell do you have this?" he asked.

Hosgins shrugged. "Angela wanted to see Brennan's reaction when she found out you were alive. Seemed a good idea, too. She was the one who told the doctors to tell her you were dead."

"What's it like?" Zack mused.

Booth turned to him. Hodgins snickered. "Sorry, Zack. Still not gonna happen."

"But, I've been following Dr Brennan's pattern of her relationships and have noticed that she usually only sleeps with a guy for one night. If she's already slept with Booth...And if she had an affair with her professor – he wasn't much older then her. Do you think..."

"Not a chance," Hodgins said, shaking with laughter. "She's never even looked at you like that before. But have you seen the way she looks at Booth?" Booth glowered at him. "Sorry, man, but it's true."

Zack looked crestfallen. Hodgins was doubling over in laughter at the prospect of Brennan and Zack. But he quickly stopped when he saw Booth's look at the screen.

"Sorry, man. Angela's idea, not mine. But really, what's she like?"  
Booth seemed to accept the apology. He thought for a word to describe the feeling, the smoothness of her skin, the feel of her movements, the taste of her lips.

"Amazing," he answered. "You have no idea."

They all looked to the screen again. Hodgins looked at Zack, and saw him oggling at it. He smacked Zack over the back of the head.

"Ow!" Zack complained.

"So what do I do now?" Booth asked to no-one in particular. "Bones has always said that it's not good to engage in a relationship with a work partner."

"Screw what she says," Hodgins said, exasperated. "You slept with her, dude! I'd say go for it!"

"I don't think Dr Brennan would like to go against her beliefs," Zack interrupted.

"Zack, you just don't want this to go ahead so you can try to have a chance at her."

Zack stayed silent.

Booth rubbed his eyes. "I'll talk to her. Invite her to dinner?"

Hodgins shrugged. "Sorry I'm not much help, dude. But this isn't my area – I'm better with bugs and slime."

Booth nodded. "Thanks Hodgins."

Hosgin just looked pleased that he was approved by Booth. "Anytime, dude."

They turned off the video, Zack still watching it. He opened his mouth again to speak, but Hodgins shook his head again.

They walked back around to Brennan's office, where the girls were waiting inside, chatting on the couches. Booth saw that there was a space next to her, unfilled by Angela who was opposite. He realised that the spot was for him. They walked in, and Booth sat down in his designated position. He put his arm around Brennan's shoulder. He was thankfull that she didn't flinch away. In fact, she seemed to draw closer to him, and soon her head was resting on his chest.

That was a good sign.

He could see everyone else – apart from Angela – looking out of place.

Angela looked ecstatic. 'Um, guys, maybe we should leave these two to themselves for awhile."

The others vaguely nodded and walked out slowly.

Booth turned to Brennan. "So how do you feel? I mean, I know you hate work relationships, and I don't want it to be awkward. I mean, it doesn't have to be – look at Angela and Hodgins!"

He was blabbling on, trying to fill the awkward silence with conversation. But then his momentary discomfort was stopped. Brennan had leaned forward and planted her lips on his, just as passionate and tasty as he had experienced the night before. He felt her arm wrap around his neck as she kissed him, and he gently kissed her fragile lips back.

They broke apart. "Wow, ok," He breathed. "What does that mean?"

Brennan looked deeply at him. Booth could see the devotion behind her eyes. "I hate going against what I believe, but I love you, Booth. I've always told you that I love you as a partner, but I love you more then that. I don't care if it turns awkward. I need you, Seeley Booth. I need someone as loving, devoting and good-looking as you in my life, not to mention courageous, strong-willed and determined." She kissed him again.

"Good," he gasped out. "I was hoping that becasue of my irrational actions last night that our relationship would be ruined forever. But it's not, and hopefully we can work something out."

Brennan nodded. A silence filled the air. Booth could feel four pairs of eyes on the back of his head.

"So...do you want to go for pie?"

He was waiting for the usual response of 'I don't like pie. But he was astonished.

"Sure," Brennan nodded. "Just not apple. I don't like my fruit cooked."

Booth chuckled and ruffled her hair. "That's my girl."

* * *

so it seems as though its finished. Just wondering whether this is the end or whether i should continue about their relationship.

please let me know.


End file.
